Trina's Got Talent
by Color With Marker
Summary: What if Trina was the talented Vega sister? What if Tori never went to Hollywood Arts because Trina sang in the big talent showcase? Follow the original series plot if Trina was the one in Tori's shoes.
1. Make It Shine

_"Here I am  
>Once again<br>Feeling lost  
>But now and then<br>I breath it in  
>To let it go<em>

_And you don't know where you are now_  
><em>Or what it would come to<em>  
><em>If only somebody could hear<em>

_When you figure out how_  
><em>You're lost in the moment<em>  
><em>You disappear<em>

_You don't have to be afraid_  
><em>To put your dream in action<em>  
><em>You'll never gonna fade<em>  
><em>You'll be the main attraction<em>  
><em>Not a fantasy<em>  
><em>Just remember me<em>  
><em>When it turns out right<em>  
><em>Cause you know that if your live<em>  
><em>In your imagination<em>  
><em>Tomorrow you'll be<em>  
><em>Everybody's fascination<em>  
><em>In my victory<em>  
><em>Just remember me<em>  
><em>When I make it shine<em>

_Reaching high_  
><em>Feeling low<em>  
><em>I'm holding on but letting go<em>  
><em>I like to shine<em>  
><em>I'll shine for you<em>

_And it's time to show the world how_  
><em>It's a little bit closer<em>

_As long as I'm ready to go_  
><em>All we have is right now<em>  
><em>As long as you feel it inside you know<em>

_You don't have to be afraid_  
><em>To put your dream in action<em>  
><em>You'll never gonna fade<em>  
><em>You'll be the main attraction<em>  
><em>Not a fantasy<em>  
><em>Just remember me<em>  
><em>When it turns out right<em>  
><em>Cause you know that if your live<em>  
><em>In your imagination<em>  
><em>Tomorrow you'll be<em>  
><em>Everybody's fascination<em>  
><em>In my victory<em>  
><em>Just remember me<em>  
><em>When I make it shine<em>

_Everyone can tell you how_  
><em>It's all been said and done<em>  
><em>That harder times will change your mind<em>  
><em>And make you wanna run<em>  
><em>But you want it<em>  
><em>And you need it<em>  
><em>Like you need to breath the air<em>  
><em>If they doubt you<em>  
><em>Just believe it<em>  
><em>That's enough to get you there<em>

_You don't have to be afraid_  
><em>To put your dream in action<em>  
><em>You'll never gonna fade<em>  
><em>You'll be the main attraction<em>  
><em>Not a fantasy<em>  
><em>Just remember me<em>  
><em>When it turns out right<em>  
><em>Cause you know that if your live<em>  
><em>In your imagination<em>  
><em>Tomorrow you'll be<em>  
><em>Everybody's fascination<em>  
><em>In my victory<em>  
><em>Just remember me<em>  
><em>When I make it shine."<em>

* * *

><p>Everyone clapped and cheered at the wonderfully talented singer. Her accompanying pianist, Andre Harris, went unnoticed, but he was hugged by the girl as she jumped around giddily. Her guidance counselor and principal clapped and cheered as well. Her parents and sister were smiling and seemed to be proud of their daughter. She grinned and paraded off of the stage with Andre. Once she did, she hugged her friend, Cat Valentine, as hard as she could.<p>

"Oh, my gosh, you were amazing!" Cat gushed.

"I was, wasn't I?" the girl said, grinning like there was no tomorrow. It was moments like the big talent showcase that reminded everyone how amazing she was.

"Well, wish me luck!" Cat giggled as she walked over to the stage to perform a cover of Ginger Fox's "Number One". Jade West marched up with her boyfriend Beck Oliver.

"Way to go, Vega," Beck said. Jade tightened her grip on his hand, making him wince.

"Why, thank you, _Beck_." The girl turned to Jade. "Anything you want to tell me, Jade?"

"Break a leg," Jade said irritably. "Literally." The girl rolled her eyes and walked backstage to see Robbie Shapiro and Andre standing by her dressing table. In Robbie's arms was his puppet, Rex Powers, who had an abnormally large head for a puppet. On her table was a large vase full of a wide variety of flowers.

"For me?" she gushed.

"Yeah," Andre answered. "I don't know who bought them for you, though."

"Wasn't me," Robbie said awkwardly.

"Because he's broke from buying my new head," Rex laughed. Robbie clamped his head over the puppet's mouth. She just shook her head and fished out a card.

"_You were wonderful!_" she read off of the card. She smiled at her friends. "_Your father and sister think the same as me. I'm glad that you have opportunities like this, Trina. Love, your mother_."


	2. The Bird Scene

"**It was 1934 when my husband left me, alone. **

**Life on the prairie was a dreary existence; no telephone, no radio.**

**Only a large, majestic bird with whom I shared my feelings.**

**One day when I was feeling alone I said to him, **

**'Oh, bird. You can fly. You can soar miles from this lonely place, yet you stay... Why?'**

**And apparently, my question rang true, and for that afternoon...the bird left.**

**And so went my spirit.**"

* * *

><p>Sikowitz, the teacher of the class, nodded as Trina finished her monologue on the small stage in the room during her Acting class. She was supposed to be a junior, but she was currently a sophomore, since she started school later than everyone else her age had. She was currently in the same grade as her sister, Tori, but it didn't get her down. Jade rolled her eyes in disgust and placed her head on Beck's lap. Robbie looked at Rex, whose head had been replaced with a new head that wasn't seemingly on steroids. Cat was smiling giddily, like she always had. Andre nodded in approval; he had written a play, <em>Moonlight Magic<em>, and Trina wanted to be in the lead. This would be her first play at Hollywood Arts, and she had to pass the Bird Scene before she could bother attempting to try out.

"So, what do you think?" Sikowitz asked Trina.

"Well... I think it went well," Trina answered. She bit her lip as Sikowitz stood up. He slowly began clapping his hands together, and the others in the room, with the exception of Jade, began clapping as well.

"You just passed the Bird Scene!" Sikowitz exclaimed. Trina smiled and jumped up and down excitedly.

"Whatever," Jade muttered, groaning.

"Quick, before the bell rings!" Sikowitz shouted over everyone. "Drive-by acting excercise! You're all angry Englishmen! Go!" Everyone quieted down and stood up. They put unfriendly expressions on their faces and glared at everyone.

"Ah! I insist you tell me who sat on my crumpet!" Robbie snapped in an English accent.

"My grandmummy went to the loo while I snogged the Prime Minister!" Jade declared inn a strong accent.

"This flock o' whippoorwills is botherin' my trousers!" Andre cried.

"Good Heavens! There's a dead cockroach in my brassiere!" Cat claimed.

"Blimey!" Rex exclaimed.

"I told you not to put plum sauce on my banger!" Beck shouted.

"I went to the pub and the queen went bonkers!" Trina screamed just before the bell rang.

"Get out of my class," Sikowitz said, holding a rubber ball threateningly. The teens grabbed their things and rushed out of class as quickly as they possibly could. Trina went to her locker, which was customized by her. On the outside, it said _MAKE IT SHINE_ in large bubble letters. There was a dark New York City outline in the background, and a button that made the locker light up. Trina opened her locker just as Cat bounced over.

"Hey, have you seen my bite mark?" Cat asked.

"No..." Trina was confused until Cat thrust her arm in Trina's face.

"My brother bit me when my mom said that we had no dessert!" Cat exclaimed happily. She began giggling, and Trina fished out a coloring book and a box of crayons.

"Have this," she insisted, thrusting the items into Cat's hands.

"Ooh, yay!" Cat laughed as she ran off. Trina smirked as she shut her locker.

"Hey there," Beck greeted. "You coming to lunch with us?"

"Do you promise that Jade won't hurt me?" Trina asked.

"Not physically."

"Hmm..." Trina pondered the words for a few moments. "Sure, why not?" Beck snickered at the fact that Jade and Trina were frenemies as they walked to Asphalt Cafe, talking about the upcoming plays for the semester.


	3. Stage Fighting

Trina was excited for the fight scene that she and Jade were about to perform. She knew that Jade disliked her, but they were both prepared, especially since she knew that Jade wouldn't fake. Rumor has it that last semester, she pretended to get hurt by using make-up. But this year, they wouldn't let her get away with it. Her punishment was cleaning the Blackbox Theatre after the middle school play, which ended in a nasty food fight. This year, the two were prepared as they watched Andre get beat up by another chick. As it ended, everyone began clapping for the two, who smiled modestly and sat down.

"Alright, up next is Jade and Trina," the teacher said. The girls rose and grabbed their props. Jade was wearing a sweatsuit and put on a black wool cap. Trina put on a grey wig and started walking with a cherry-wood cane.

"Well, in this skit, I am playing an old woman on her way home from a bingo game," Trina said shyly.

"And _I_ play a brutal mugger!" Jade stated happily. Trina rolled her eyes.

"Now, Jade, you can't do anything that makes it seem like you're actually hurt this time, alright?" the teacher warned sternly. Jade groaned and rolled her eyes. Trina hunched her back and slowly pretended to walk with the cane.

"Oh, I really enjoyed the bingo," Trina said in her best old-lady voice. "All though I do miss Bob Hope." Jade crept up behind her in an attack position.

"Give me all of your money!" she snapped angrily.

"Oh, well wouldn't you rather have _this_?" Trina asked enthusiastically. She turned and watched as Jade dodged the cane perfectly, simulating that she was hit. Russ hit the button, making a sound effect that sounded as if Jade really were hit. She held her face where she was 'hit'.

"Ow!" Jade cried.

"Yeah, you want some of this?" Trina asked. She swung the cane again, but Jade stuck up her arm and blocked the cane. She then threw a punch, which Trina dodged at the last second. That's when Jade kicked Trina in the gut, causing her to land on her back. Trina knew that it wasn't in the script, and she was in trouble.

"Yeah, I do want some of _this?_" Jade asked. She sat on top of Trina and grabbed her by the hair, shaking her violently.

"Butternut! Butternut! Butternut!" Trina screamed. The laughs of everyone else drowned her pleas for help.

"Give me all of your money, woman!" Jade growled. Trina threw up her purse and Jade smiled, slamming Trina's head into the ground. Jade stood up off of Trina and searched threw the purse.

"Butternut!" Trina shrieked. Everyone helped her up and checked to see if she was alright.

"You should have said 'butternut' sooner if you needed help," Jade said calmly.

"I did!" Trina insisted. "I probably have a concussion now!"

"You girls both get a hundred!" the teacher declared. Everyone clapped and nodded in approval.

"You were awesome!" Andre cried.

"I'm going to the nurse," Trina sighed, leaving the Blackbox Theatre. She held her head in pain as she trudged down the main hall, trying to see whether or not she would pass out before she made it.


	4. The Birthweek Song

"_I don't want to make a scene  
>I don't want to let you down<br>Try to do my own thing and  
>I'm starting to figure it out that it's alright<br>Keep it together, wherever we go and it's alright  
>Oh well, whatever, everybody needs to know<em>

_You might be crazy  
>Have I told you lately that I love you?<br>You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly  
>And it's crazy that someone could change me<br>Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try  
>And you need to know that you're the reason why<em>

_I don't even care when they say, you're a little bit off  
>Look me in the eye, I say I could never get enough<br>'Cause it's alright  
>Keep it together, wherever we go and it's alright<br>Oh well, whatever, everybody needs to know _

_You might be crazy  
>Have I told you lately that I love you?<br>You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly  
>And it's crazy that someone could change me<br>Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try  
>And you need to know that you're the reason why<em>

_If it was raining, you would yell at the sun  
>Pick up the pieces when the damage is done<br>You say it's just another day in the shade  
>But look at what a mess we made<em>

_You might be crazy  
>Have I told you lately that I love you?<br>You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly  
>And it's crazy that someone could change me<br>Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try_

_You might be crazy  
>Have I told you lately that I love you?<br>You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly  
>And it's crazy that someone could change me<br>Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try  
>And you need to know that you're the reason why.<em>"

* * *

><p>Trina put her hands to her face and smiled. Cat took a deep breath as she finished singing the song that she and Andre had made together for Trina's seventeenth birthday. Jade sat in the background with Robbie and Rex, smiling and clapping willingly. Trina's parents and her sister, Tori, were smiling as well at the song. Beck was in Canada for the week, visiting his grandparents, Sikowitz was on a date with his girlfriend, and Sinjin wasn't invited because he creeped out the entire family. Trina stood up from the desk chair that the background singersdancers were moving her around in and jumped up and down gleefully.

"Aw, you guys are the best!" Trina gushed. She hugged Cat, and then Andre. "This is the best birthweek I've had yet!"

"I didn't get you anything!" Jade shouted intentionally.

"You still came here, so you must care! Ha!" Trina laughed.

"Happy birthweek, Trina!" Mr. and Mrs. Vega said to their daughter. "You have another present, too, from Tori!"

"Can't be as great as mine!" Robbie boasted. Trina smiled and put her hand on the hat Robbie gave her and mouthed a 'Thank You' to him. She opened a box on the table and took out a purple and black striped boot. She screamed in delight; she was begging for these boots for as long as she could remember.

"Oh, my gosh, Tori!" she cried. "Thank you so much! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"You're welcome, Trina," Tori replied, hugging her sister. "And I can't believe that you go to a performing arts high school! I mean, these people are so talented..." She gave Robbie a confused look. "How did you end up there?"

"I did all of the work," Rex explained.

"Rex!" Robbie moaned. "I make all of the jokes!"

"And I'm the one who makes them worth listening to." Tori just nodded and focused back on her sister.

"I'm just glad that all of you came for me," Trina said happily. "Even Jade."

"Don't mention it," Jade snapped. "And, seriously, don't."

Trina laughed. "Wouldn't have thought of it. _My_ reputation would be at sake, too." Both girls rolled their eyes and reluctantly gave each other hugs. Trina's birthweek was the only time when she was always happy and willing to do anything, and not even Jade could change that.

"Beck was lucky to miss this," Jade mumbled.

"So what?" Trina retorted. "What has two thumbs and is already having a fantastic birthweek? _This girl!_"


	5. Trina Helps Beck and Jade

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Jade sniffled. As they crept up to Beck's RV in his parent's driveway.

"Yes, Jade, I am positive," Trina insisted, gripping onto the leash attached to the collar of a rottweiler. Jade said that Beck had always wanted a rottweiler, so they adopted one for him.

"Beck!" Jade shouted, knocking on the door. "Why do you want to help me and Beck get back together? You hate me!"

"Because it was this or listening to Tori try to play the French Horn."

"The French Horn? Why?"

"Because she wants to get into Hollywood Arts, and she's trying to get in through instrument playing."

"But why the _French Horn?_"

"She says that she likes french fries, french toast, French kissing..." Trina shook her head as a man opened the door to Beck's RV.

"Can I help you?" he asked. Jade and Trina gave him a wierd look as an older woman walked past the man and out of the RV. "Thanks, Consuela!" he called after her.

"De nada!" she called back, giving everyone a small wave.

"So, why are you here, _Jade?_" the man asked Jade. "I thought you finally broke up with my son."

"Well, now I want him back," Jade snapped back.

"Who are you?" Trina asked the man.

"I'm Beck's father," he answered. "Why do you have a dog?"

"It's for Beck."

"Are you going to try to convince him to go out with this demon again?"

"Yes..."

"I'm going inside," Beck's dad said wearily. He walked towards the house, past Beck, who gave Jade a confused look.

"Hey, Trina," Beck greeted, ignoring Jade. "Whose dog is this?"

"It's yours," Trina said happily.

"You bought me a dog?"

"Nope, Jade did." Trina gave to leash to Beck. He leaned down and patted the dog on its head.

"He's exactly what a wanted," Beck mumbled.

"It's a she, actually," Jade chimed in.

"Well, then her name is going to be Wesley." Beck stood up and smiled at Jade. "You really bought a dog for me?"

"I remember you saying how you've always wanted one, and I guess that cans of lemonade aren't the best gifts, and I really missed you, so I was hoping that buying you a dog would make you-" Jade's rambling was cut off when Beck pressed his lips against hers. Trina stood back, gushing at her two friends.

"Aww!" Trina squealed quietly, jumping up and down excitedly.

"You love me again," Jade whispered in awe as she and Beck pulled apart.

"Who said I stopped?" Beck asked, smiling. Jade looked back at Trina.

"Thanks, I really owe you, Vega," Jade thanked.

"No problem," Trina replied. "You need a ride home?"

"No, I'm going to spend the night."

"... It's Tuesday."

"Who are you, my mother?" Beck took Jade's hand and led her inside his RV. Trina turned around and shook her head, laughing as she heard the RV door slam shut. She got in her car and drove home, praying that Tori gave up and practicing the French Horn when she would arrive.


	6. Uptown, Downtown

"Trina!" Trina rolled her eyes as she heard Tori shout her name up the stairs and went back to putting on lipgloss. "Trina!"

"What?" Trina barked.

"Come down stairs!"

"Why? Is it for me?"

"Yes!" Trina shrugged and put down her lipgloss. She walked downstairs and looked around to only see Andre and Cat, calmly eating slices of pizza.

"Tori, where are you?" Trina shouted. She turned to see Tori, making a scary face. Trina just stared at her sister, unphased. "What kind of pizza did you get?" Trina asked Andre.

"You aren't scared?" Tori asked, disappointed.

"I've seen our grandmother naked. _Nothing_ scares me," Trina answered, smiling. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed herself a slice of pizza. She noticed that the bottle of glue near the box was Grizzly Glue. "Uh, Cat? Why do you have Grizzly Glue?"

"I used it for Tori," Cat answered. "Why?" Everyone's eyes widened as Trina read the bottle.

"It says that you can't put it on skin! Cat!"

"I didn't know! I didn't know!" Cat cried. "I'm so sorry, Tori!"

"Why did you ask me to do this, Trina?" Tori asked.

"Because I'm the lead in the musical," Trina answered. "I won't ruin my face for it, and over my dead body will Jade take my part!"

"Well, what can we do?" Cat asked.

"Go and get it tomorrow after school, okay?" Cat and Tori looked at each other and nodded. Just then, a song started playing from the stereo.

"I love this song!" Cat cried.

"Me too!" Trina added.

"_You know I flaunt ya 'cause girl I really want ya!_" the two girls sang.

"_And ya lookin' nice!_" Trina rapped.

"_Got me cooler than a bag of ice!_" Cat added.

"_Now freeze, freeze, freeze..._" Both girls lowered their voices as they sang it. "_Now go. Drop it fast and move it real slow- Hoe! What?_"

"_You smell so fruity,_" Trina sang. Cat stayed silent. "Sing the next line!"

"I can't," Cat said shyly.

"Why not?"

"It's dirty..."

* * *

><p><em>Suddenly<br>My choice is clear  
>I knew when only you and I<br>Were standing here_

_And beautiful, is all I see  
>It's only you, I know it's true,<br>It has to be_

_That money isn't worth a thing  
>If you didn't earn it,<br>You don't deserve it.  
>True love doesn't cost a thing;<br>if you try to buy it,  
>You can't return it<br>(No; No, no- Oh)  
>Your friends are doing all the same things<br>And my friends say look at what you're wasting  
>Well, it doesn't matter if we change their minds<em>

_Suddenly, I can see what I didn't before  
>And I don't care what they say anymore<br>'Cause I'm falling, falling (Baby, falling, falling)  
>Finally falling, falling<em>

_I don't need all the finer things  
>Diamond rings and nothing<br>So show me something  
>'Cause love is all I need,<br>All I ever wanted  
>And now I've got it<br>(Yeah; Eh, eh- Eh)  
>My friends all wonder what you're thinking<br>And your friends, they probably think the same thing  
>Well it doesn't matter if we change their minds<em>

_Suddenly, I can see what I didn't before  
>And I don't care what they say anymore<br>'Cause I'm falling, falling (Just falling, falling)  
>Finally falling, falling<em>

_If you can't find love  
>When you're in it,<br>Just forget it  
>It will change your mind<br>Once you get it  
>Don't you get it?<br>'Cause we did it  
>(We did it, we did it)<br>Yeah, we did it  
>(We did it, we did it)<br>Well, we did it  
>(We did it, did it...)<em>

_Suddenly, I can see what I didn't before  
>And I don't care what they say anymore<br>'Cause I'm falling, falling (Just falling, falling)  
>Finally falling, falling<em>

_Suddenly, I can see what I didn't before  
>And I don't care what they say anymore<br>'Cause I'm falling, falling (Just falling, falling)  
>Finally falling, falling (Just falling, falling)<em>

_Finally falling, falling (Just falling, falling)  
>Finally falling, falling (Just falling, falling)<em>

* * *

><p>Trina smiled and waved at the audience as she and Beck ran off stage. Cat ran into her arms and gave her a hug. Tori, whose face mask was finally gone, smiled and hugged her sister as well. Jade kissed Beck as she gave Trina a dirty look. Trina stuck her tongue out as she smiled, not caring about how much Jade disliked her. Everyone quieted down as the playwrite, Sohpia Michelle, cam backstage.<p>

"So... Did you like it?" Mr. Gradstein asked nervously. The cast held their breaths and stared at Sohpia Michelle, dying for an answer.

"I think it was... wonderful," the playwrite answered, making everyone relax and start breathing again. "Your performance blew me away, and-"

"Did you like _my_ performance, Sohpia Michelle?" Robbie asked. She raised her eyebrows and looked to Mr. Gradstein.

"So, you were the director?" she asked, dodging Robbie's question. The teacher beamed and nodded as he led Sophia Michelle away, talking about the performance that had just taken place. That's when flashing multicolored lights and disco music started playing. Everyone looked up at Sinjin, who was wearing a 1970's outfit and using a vibrating hairbrush.

"Don't fight it!" he declared, dancing. The cast looked at each other, shrugged, and began dancing along with the music. "No one can kill disco!"


	7. Robarazzi

"Robarazzi?" Jade exploded. "Who does that geek think he is? Beck and I are not _Splitsville!_"

"Well..." Beck began.

"What?"

"Nothing! I was just kidding!" Beck sighed and rolled his eyes at his overprotective girlfriend. The two of them were sitting with Andre, Cat, and Trina in the Asphalt Cafe, trying hard to enjoy their sandwiches. Robarazzi was making it hard for them, as Robbie had been attacking them with an ambush of freshmen with cameras constantly.

"I don't abuse ketchup!" Andre growled. "I use appropriate amounts of it!" He stood up and glared at everyone. "Who bought this?" he barked, holding up a large bottle of ketchup. "Who bought me this industrial size bottle of ketchup? Because I don't want it!"

"I can't believe that he said that I've been gaining weight!" Trina pouted. "My butt is not the size of Russia!"

"Oh my gosh!" Cat cried, reading her new Sky Store magazine. "A neck-massaging plush lobster!"

"Cat!" Jade snapped. "Aren't you upset that Robarazzi is attacking you?"

"What's Robarazzi?" Cat asked, obviously confused. She took out her PearPhone and ran away, laughing as she continued reading her magazine. Everyone shook their head at the insane girl.

"Do you want to know what Robbie says about me?" Sinjin asked as he crept up on the group.

"Nobody cares," Jade answered. "And they're all true."

"I know..." Sinjin hung his head down in shame as he walked over to the Grub Truck.

"What we need is to give Robbie a taste of his own medicine," Trina told everyone.

"Well, should we steal his clothes while he's taking a shower after gym?" Beck suggested.

"No, that's too 20th-century-movie style," Jade said.

"Well, what means so much to Robbie that he would give up everything for it?" Andre asked. Everyone pondered the thought, and at the same time, came up with the same answer. Before anyone could say a word, Cat ran up to Beck, jumping up and down.

"Can I borrow your credit card?" she begged.

"Why do you need it?" Beck asked.

"Look!" Cat thrusted the magazine in Beck's face. "It's a litter box that plays classical music!"

* * *

><p>Trina and Jade ran down the hall, laughing as quietly as they could. Behind them, Robbie was chasing after them, shouting their names. The two girls ran out into the parking lot and to the Asphalt Cafe, up the stairs and to the railing. Robbie was only a few yards behind them the entire time. He stopped once he saw Jade holding Rex over the edge.<p>

"Don't drop him!" Robbie winced.

"Why not?" Trina asked. From the ground below, a fish tank with a pirahna fish inside of it was right under where Jade was holding Rex. Andre and Beck were taking pictures from below, capturing the moment.

"Please!" Robbie pleaded.

"I think that puppets are great snacks for pirahnas," Jade commented, looking over the railing to her boyfriend.

"I'll do anything!" Robbie cried. "Please, just give Rex back!"

"Okay," Trina answered. "Just promise us something."

"What?"

"Stop Robarazzi!"

Robbie gasped. "But because of Robarazzi, everyone likes me!"

"Soon, these pictures of Rex dying will be all over Robarazzi," Jade piped up.

"But... I..." Robbie was at a lost for words. "Oh, alright, I'll stop Robarazzi!" Jade smiled and tossed Rex to Robbie, who caught him.

"Man, don't ever let that she-devil do that to me again!" Rex complained as Robbie carried him away. Cat ran over to Andre as the girls walked downstairs.

"Do you have any money?" Cat asked.

"Why, what'cha need, Little Red?" Andre responded.

"Look at this!" Cat shoved the Sky Store magazine in Andre's face, giggling. "Floating underwear!" Jade plucked the magazine out of the red head's hands and dropped it into the pirahna tank, watching the fish tear it to shreds.

"Look at this!" Jade mimicked.

"Why'd you do that?" Cat asked.

"Because you're obsessed!" Trina shouted.

"Oh well, I have a back-up magazine in my locker!" Cat giggled and ran away, her friends sighing and running after her.


	8. Survival of the Hottest

Trina lied on the couch in Beck's RV in a bikini and denim shorts, sweat covering her body. Beck had taken his shirt off and was trying to figure a way out of the RV. Robbie was crying and fighting the urge to drink the water in the fish tank. Andre cried every few minutes about how much hotter he was getting. Jade was just lying there, not sweating or complaining as much as the others, but rather picking fights with Tori every few minutes. Tori begged Trina to let her come, despite the fact that some of the others didn't want her to, since they have heard her French horn playing recently. Cat had left, but showed no sign of returning anytime soon, and the trip to Venice Beach seemed to be taking a turn for the worse for the Hollywood Arts kids.

"Why did you let _her_ come again?" Jade snapped at Trina, referencing to Tori.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Tori whined.

"I never said that I hated you. I just hate everything about you."

"What have I ever done to you?"

"You got on my nerves."

"Well, thanks, Catherine Obvious!"

"Wait," Robbie interrupted. "Did she just say Catherine Obvious?"

"Yeah," Tori answered, confused.

"It's _Captain _Obvious," Andre told her.

"Huh?"

"The expression is 'Thank you, Captain Obvious,'" Jade explained.

"It's not Catherine?"

"No," Trina said.

"Who would Catherine be?" Beck asked.

Tori sniffled. "Catherine could be a captain," she muttered. Everyone groaned and rolled their eyes.

"Alright, this is crazy!" Jade cried. "If I don't get out of here soon, I will stab a Vega!" She looked menacingly at Tori. "And I think I know which one will go first." Tori gulped in fear, but then a smile grew.

"Jade, are you... _sweating?_" Tori asked.

"No," Jade snapped. She put her hand to her forehead, but pulled away instantly. "What is this?"

"Babe, you're sweating," Beck told her calmly.

"No I'm not! I never sweat! I cannot be sweating!" Jade began freaking out.

"Jade!" Beck snapped her back into reality. "You're sweating." Jade let out a sob and fell onto the floor, crying into the carpet. Trina groaned at how much Jade was overreacting.

"You know what!" Trina shouted. "I bet that by now, the RV next to us is gone!"

"What?" Andre asked. Trina walked over to the door and turned the doorknob. SHe pushed open the door with all of her strength, and the door flew open, revealing that Trina was right. Everyone began laughing and cheering, running out of the RV.

"Water!" everyone panted. Andre ran over to the cooler and grabbed water bottles for everyone. Beck picked up Trina and spun her around, with Robbie and Tori hugging her as he put her down. Jade took a beach towel and wiped off every drop of sweat on her body. Cat ran up to them, giggling.

"You guys! Where have you been?" she exclaimed.

"We were trapped in the RV until Trina got us out," Tori explained.

"Ew, Jade, you're all sweaty!"

"Never speak of it again!" Jade barked. Cat shrugged and turned to Trina.

"Well, come on, I found four really cute guys!"

"_Four?_" Trina asked. Cat nodded, and the two girls ran away to find them, prepared to spend the rest of their day enjoying the sand, the sun, and the four cute guys Cat had been with the entire time.


	9. Surprise, Surprise

"I'm sorry," Mr. Gradstein told Trina. "But if your script is not here right now, then you will fail the project."

"But we couldn't get it done!" Trina whined. "I was on a delayed flight, and Cat was a pie, and there were doubles on walls, plus Beck's was watching a dog for the cheerleader!"

"Miss Vega, you are speaking completely utter nonsense! If you don't have a script for my class, you will simply get a zero. I'm sorry, but with the grades you and your friends have, your overall grade will drop no more than six points." The bell rang, and Trina groaned. Andre, Beck, and Cat rose from their seats and silently packed their bookbags. Trina stormed out of the room and to her locker. Her friends followed her there.

"We're really sorry, Trina," Beck said.

"Had my grandmother not punched my laptop, we could of had it done," Andre suggested.

"You hurt my feelings," Cat pouted.

"It's fine, you guys," Trina assured.

"Plus, it was better than the views we got of Tori's butt," Andre said. Him and Beck shuddered at the visual of the younger Vega's rear in the camera screen whenever she tried to get past Trina to use the restroom.

"What did happen after we were all off of the chat?" Beck asked Trina.

"Well, Tori stole Perez Hilton's camera-" Trina began.

"Wait, _Perez Hilton?_" Cat interrupted. Everyone's eyes widened in surprise.

"Yeah, he was on the plane with us last night."

"Then what happened?" Andre asked excitedly.

"Well, he came back to our seats and demanded his camera. He then wrestled with Tori for i- get this- _on my lap!_"

"Perez Hilton was on your lap?" Sinjin asked creepily as he came up from behind Trina.

"Yes..." Trina said uneasily.

"Cool." Sinjin walked away quickly, confusing everyone.

"Did he get his camera back from Tori?" Beck asked.

"Yeah, but then Tori chased him to first class, so then I chased her there, so when the flight attendants carried her back, I made it up for him by singing a song. And then I got _two pictures_ with him! Look!" Trina pulled out her PearPhone and brought up the picture she had of her with Perez Hilton. Perez was sitting nonchalantly on the armrest between two seats and Trina was smiling as she was pretending that she was going to eat his shoe. Everyone oohed and aahed at the picture.

"Is that Perez Hilton?" Jade asked as she walked up to the group, kissing Beck and putting her arm around him.

"Yep," Trina said smugly, trying to rub it in her enemy's face. "I met him yesterday on the plane I was on. Jealous much?"

"Not really. I met Tom Cruise on a plane before." Jade sipped the coffee in her hand and smiled at Trina.

"Must you always make everything I do sound worse compared to you?" Trina asked.

"Of course," Jade answered. Beck rolled his eyes at his girlfriend.

"Come on, let's go get something from the Grub Truck," Beck suggested. Everyone sighed and reluctantly made their way to the Asphalt Cafe, asking Trina about how it was being with Perez Hilton on the airplane the previous evening.


	10. What Happened To Melinda Murray?

"God, there are so many bees this week!" Trina complained, swatting at the annoying bugs around her. "I swear, they're all over me!"

"It must be nice," Andre muttered, taking a large bite from his chicken wrap angrily.

"Why are you so upset by this?" Jade asked. "I was stung by a bee yesterday, and Cat is in the nurse's office because of it now."

"I never been stung by a bee! I feel offended, like the bees don't think _I'm good enough for stinging!_" Andre swatted at the bees furiously, trying desperately to have them sting him.

"Want me to stick you with a pin?" Trina offered.

"It won't be the same..." Andre sighed and the two girls rolled their eyes at their friend. Trina looked up as Beck walked up behind Jade and put his hands over her eyes, a huge grin on his face.

"Guess who?" Beck asked in a high-pitched voice.

"This sounds like a Vega, and I know that it isn't-" Jade paused to kick Trina, who yelped in response. "-This one. If this is Tori, then there are going to be some problems."

"What if I did this?" Beck pressed his lips to Jade's, pulling away and smiling.

"Then if you're Robbie or Sinjin, you will get stabbed," Jade responded, frowning.

"Fine then, Miss Not Fun," Beck groaned, pulling his hands away from Jade. Jade turned and smiled at her boyfriend sweetly.

"I knew it was you by your lips," Jade grinned.

"So, how did your day go with the movie?" Trina asked.

"Very good, actually," Beck answered, sitting down next to Jade. "The scene went through perfectly, until the accident happened, but-"

"Accident?" Trina interrupted.

"What kind of accident?" Andre asked.

"Melinda Murray got shot in the hand with an arrow," Beck said quietly.

"How did that happen?" Jade asked.

"Well, Tori-" Beck began.

"Of course!" Jade cried. "A _Vega_ ruined it!"

"So?" Trina snapped. "It wasn't me! It was my talent-seeking sister!"

"_Anyways_," Beck said, hinting that the girls should put their fight on hiatus. "Tori tried defending me, and Melinda yelled '_Get out!_', which is apparently her line when the arrow was shot. Her hand was in the way of the place, and the shooter shot her in the hand. She's being recasted next week, so the filming is being put off."

"Wow," Jade and Trina breathed.

"Ow!" Andre cried.

"What's wrong?" Trina asked.

"I just got stung my a bee!" Andre whimpered.

"Uh, I think that you're having an allergic reaction," Jade stated, looking at where Andre was stung. His upper right arm was slowly swelling up around where the stinger was.

"Let's go to the nurse," Trina suggested, standing up and walking Andre towards the nurse's office.

* * *

><p>"How could you get Melinda Murray shot in the hand?" Trina shouted at Tori as they walked downstairs.<p>

"It was a total accident!" Tori whined. "I swear, it was a complete accident."

"Then why did you get her shot?"

"When she yelled at me, the guy mistakenly shot her hand. It's all his fault, really." Tori poured herself a glass of pink lemonade and smiled at her sister.

"Whatever," Trina groaned. "Why is your lemonade pink?"

"It's pink lemonade!" Tori took a sip and grinned.

"I've never seen any pink lemons."

"Well, I... Uh... Shut up!" Tori growled. She stomped up the stairs and Trina shook her head, laughing softly to herself.

"Pink lemons," she repeated, pouring herself a glass of pink lemonade. "I know that there aren't any pink lemons."


	11. Tell Me That You Love Me

_Two years ago, Jade, Cat, Beck, André and Robbie discover a ping pong table in the lounge. Cat mentions that she wants to go to a fantastic restaurant, but it's way too expensive. Jade thinks of a scheme to make a fake ping pong team, take the $1500 the school gives its sports teams, and use it to go have the dinner they want. Sikowitz, however, thinks the plan is too devious, and mentions that the superintendent might fire Principal Ikner if the school doesn't win a big championship trophy for something. So, their new plan is to go to dinner using part of the $1500 the school will give them, and then use the rest to buy a trophy for the school and to save the principal's job._

_One year later, Trina came to Hollywood Arts, and developed a suspicion about the Great Ping-Pong scam. With the help of Sinjin, she was able to discover the the truth about the "Ping-Pong Team". However, she was busted, and swore to keep the whole scam a secret on one condition- she was to be involved with the plan as well. Since then, every year, the Ping-Pong team goes to the restaurant, but now, they have something else to do there. Not only do they go to enjoy the fine dining, they go to present fine entertainment._

* * *

><p>"Oh...<br>Yeah, yeah...  
>The situation turns around<br>Enough to figure out  
>That someone else has let you down<br>So many times, I don't know why  
>But I know we can make it<br>As long as you say it

_So tell me that you love me (Yeah)  
>And tell me that I take your breath away<br>Maybe if you take one more  
>Then I would know for sure<br>There's nothing left to say  
>Tell me that you love me anyway<em>

_So tell me that you love me anyway_

_Whoa, oh, oh...  
><em>Waking up beside yourself  
>And what you feel inside<br>Is being shared with someone else  
>Nowhere to hide, I don't know why<br>But I know we can make it  
>As long as you say it<p>

_So tell me that you love me (Yeah)  
>And tell me that I take your breath away<br>Maybe if you take one more  
>Then I would know for sure<br>There's nothing left to say  
>Tell me that you love me anyway<em>

Show me, look what we found  
>It's turning around every day<br>I can hear what you say  
>Now, I know why<br>I know we can make it

_If you tell me that you love me (Yeah)  
>And tell me that I take your breath away<br>Maybe if you take one more..._

_So tell me that you love me (Yeah)  
>And tell me that I take your breath away<br>Maybe if you take one more  
>Then I would know for sure<br>There's nothing left to say  
>Tell me that you love me anyway...<em>"

* * *

><p>Trina sighed and curtsied as her audience clapped for her. She and Andre had just performed <em>'Tell Me That You Love Me<em>' for the fancy restaurant, Maestro's, for a second year in a row. It helped pay half of their bill, and the manager loved hearing the two sing and play the piano. Trina and Andre walked over to their table and sat in their seats between Beck and Robbie. Jade just sighed and ate her food silently. Sikowitz had a disappointed look on his face, as he failed yet again to woo the waitress who served them. Beck, Cat, and Robbie clapped for a few seconds longer for their friends.

"I don't know why we haven't thought of this sooner," Andre stated as he took a bite of lobster.

"Maybe it's because we didn't need to until last year," Jade muttered loud enough for Trina to hear.

"It wasn't my fault last year," Trina snapped. "Blame Robbie for eating a bowl of caviar."

"I didn't know that it was expensive!" Robbie insisted.

"There's a lot of things you don't know," Rex laughed.

"Oh, my gosh, I love coming here!" Cat squealed in delight. "I wonder where they grow lobster potatoes..." Everyone groaned.

"Not again," Beck muttered.

"What-y?" Cat asked innocently, not understanding why everyone seemed suddenly grouchy.

"You ask about lobster potatoes everytime we come here," Jade said matter-of-factly.

"Well, 'cause you guys never give me an answer." Cat frowned and stared at her plate, playing with her red hair.

"Aw, Cat, don't be offended," Trina soothed.

"We don't mean to offend you," Robbie said apologetically.

"It's just that we don't know, either," Andre explained.

"Oh," Cat said. "Maybe the owner does!" Cat stood up and giggled as she searched for the owner of the restaurant.

"Who's going to stop her?" Beck asked.

"I'll do it," Trina volunteered. She put the napkin on her lap on the table, pushed her chair out, and stood up to follow her friend. "Cat, do not chase the owner again!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>(AN: I'm starting the third installment of iAm Insane, which begins as an iCarly FanFic, but then becomes an iCarly/VicTORIous crossover at the second one. And Cat and Robbie are in the first one. If you want to read it, you hopefully won't be disappointed!)_**


	12. Tori Is Being Fishy

Trina rushed from the parking lot into the lobby of the hospital. She had received a text from Cat that she and Tori were in the hospital about an hour ago. Then the next text said that Robbie was rushed into the hospital. Then Andre. Then Beck and Jade was, too. Trina was confused, but she knew that if people were being rushed in that much that fast, something must be wrong. Trina looked around before she laid eyes on her friend.

"Cat!" Trina cried. "What's going on?"

"Did you know that Danny was Tori's ex?" Cat asked.

"Not really, why?"

"She came to our Kickback the other night and she sprayed hot cheese on us!"

"What? I missed it! I went home early from that meat Sikowitz gave us..."

"Oh. Well, after I cleaned myself off, she was kissing him right in front of me!"

"What?"

"And then she apologized and said that I should just punch her in the face. So I did!"

"Cat!"

"What-y? Then I drove her here, but she got really sick, so they took her into one of the rooms. Then Robbie came with the same problem, and so did Andre and Beck and Jade."

"What do you mean?" Trina looked around to try to find her sister. She could faintly hear her maons coming from behind a curtain. Cat and Trina walked over and pulled back the curtain.

"Oh, my gosh!" Cat exclaimed.

"Holy chizz!" Trina shouted. Inside, Andre, Beck, Jade, Robbie, and Tori were lying on gurneys and chairs around the room. They had all turned pale and were coughing into buckets beside them. None of them looked sicker or more guilty than Tori.

"Why?" Andre cried to the ceiling. "Why, Tori?"

"I'm sorry!" Tori tried to say, although the end of her words were mixed in with coughs.

"What happened to you guys?" Cat asked.

"I'll tell you," the doctor said as he walked into the curtained room. "They have some kind of disease from the Pooka fish that your sister has been giving them." Everyone turned to glare at Tori, who was violently hacking into her bucket.

"So that's what those fish were?" Trina snapped.

"Pooka fish are very poisonous!" the doctor said sternly. "It could have damaged you very badly!"

"But feel our feet!" Tori cried, holding up her foot. The doctor rolled his eyes.

"I know what the Pooka fish can do for skin, and yes, I know that it would smooth them, but I must treat you soon. How long has it been since this has happened?"

"Not even a day for us," Beck said, pointing to Jade.

"About two days," Andre spoke up weakly.

"Four days," Robbie stated, sounding as if he was about to cry or puke.

"Maybe a week and a half?" Tori said in a tone that sounded more like a question.

"Get her to another rooom stat!" the doctor ordered. Three nurses took Tori's gurney and rolled the moaning girl out of the room.

"Now what?" Cat asked.

"I'll call Principal Eikner," Trina groaned, pulling out her PearPhone and dialing the number of the Hollywood Arts principal.

"Shouldn't you call the principal of Tori's school too?"

"No, I'm not sure if they'll really care, or if they already expect something like this by now."


	13. What'cha Doing Friday Night? Part One

Trina grabbed a towel from the bathroom cabinet and began drying off her hair. She heard that Mark McCallan was calling her today from Cat, and she was excited for it. What if he asked her out? What if it was tonight? Maybe he would show up with a box of chocolates and a bouquet of roses! She knew that Tori was downstairs taking pictures for her Twitter profile with their dad's new camera by now. Trina remembered that she had left her phone on the couch when she helped Tori set up the stand for it and headed for the living room. As she started to make her way downstairs, Tori's voice echoed to her. Trina crept up right behind Tori, who didn't seem to notice her.

"Yeah, I do enjoy glow-in-the-dark minigolf!" Tori exclaimed. "Yeah... Uh huh... Alright, see you Friday night." Tori smiled and turned around to see Trina. Tori screamed and threw Trina's phone onto the couch.

"What were you doing on my phone?" Trina asked.

"What do you mean?" Tori asked, laughing nervously.

"Don't act like you didn't just throw my phone onto the couch!"

"Why is your hair wet?" Tori smiled and ran her finger's through Trina's wet hair.

"Because I just washed it!" Trina answered in an annoyed tone. She walked over to the couch and picked up her phone. Her face lit up as soon as she read the screen. "Oh, my gosh, Mark McCallan called me!" she gushed.

"Who?" Tori asked innocently.

"Cat told me he might call me, but I didn't believe he would call me- He called me!" Trina turned to Tori. "What did he say?"

"Well, he asked if you wanted to go play glow-in-the-dark minigolf with him on Friday night," Tori answered. Before Trina could scream in delight, Tori continued talking. "But I told him you were busy Friday night. But don't worry; I'm going!"

"What?" Trina asked in disbelief. "I have _no plans_ Friday night!"

"Well, now you can make some."

"How do you know Mark McCallan?"

"Cat showed me his profile on The Slap. Plus, she says that he's an _awesome_ kisser!"

"You...!" Trina grabbed the camera stand by the piano and charged at her sister.

"DAD!" Tori cried. Trina chased Tori, swinging the camera stand at her as they screamed at each other. Neither of them stopped until their dad came downstairs.

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA!" he shouted, stepping in between his daughters. He held his arms out, blocking them from each other, just in case. "Did someone call a cop?"

"She tried to hit me with that!" Tori accused, pointing a finger at Trina.

"Trina! That's my new camera." Mr. Vega took the camera from Trina, who stuck her tongue out at Tori. The two made faces at each other, their dad groaning in frustration. "Trina, why did you attack your sister?"

"She jacked my date with Mark McCallan!" Trina snapped.

"The kisser?" Mr. Vega asked Tori. Tori's face became red with embarrassment and guilt.

"I thought you didn't have any plans Friday night!" Tori shouted, trying to redirect the tension to Trina.

"No, you didn't!" Trina growled. "You jacked my date!" Both girls lunged at each other, only to be stopped by their father.

"Tori isn't going anywhere!" he shouted over the girls.

"I'm not?" Tori asked.

"You're getting your wisdom teeth removed, remember?"

"Oh, no! I totally forgot about that!" Tori groaned as Trina began laughing.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Who's going to have a lonely Friday night? I think you are!" Trina cracked. Tori's face turned sour.

"And _you're_ taking care of her," Mr. Vega told Trina.

"WHAT?"

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Tori cackled. "You have to take care of me!"

"Why do _I_ have to?" Trina asked.

"Because your mother and I don't," Mr. Vega answered, shrugging. Tori laughed and danced in a small circle.

"You know, you _could_ get your wisdom teeth taken out right now..." Trina said, walking close to Tori.

"How?" Tori asked. Trina smiled before menacingly sticking her hand in Tori's mouth, trying desperately to remove Tori's wisdom teeth. Tori attempted to scream, although she couldn't with her sister's hand in her mouth. Mr. Vega sighed and tried again to stop his daughters from attempting to kill each other.


	14. What'cha Doing Friday Night? Part Two

_*BRIIIING!*_

"The ringing is back!" Sikowitz cried, clamping his hands over his ears. Trina held her phone to her chest and tried to cover the speaker so that the ringing wouldn't be heard as well.

"That was a cell phone," Andre told Sikowitz.

"Oh." Sikowitz turned towards a very particularly guilty Trina. "And whose cell phone was it?"

"Mine-zah," Trina answered.

"Trina!"

"I'm sorry! I swear I thought it was on vibrate!" Trina insisted.

"Maybe we should _start the scene over_," Andre suggested in an African accent.

"No, it's too late," Sikowitz said. "There's only four minutes of class left."

"Aw," Cat whimpered. "Thanks a lot, Trina!" Andre and Cat stood up off of the floor and took their seats in the Blackbox Theatre.

"So, let's talk about what you guys are doing this weekend!" Sikowitz turned a chair around and sat on it. "Robbie, I assume that you are doing nothing."

"Ha ha, well, I..." Robbie began saying. His face then fell and he shook his head. "No."

"Ah. Rex?"

"I'm going on a date with two Northridge girls," Rex said. Everyone began snickering and snorting.

"Anyone want to know what Jade and I are doing this weekend?" Cat asked. Everyone was silent and there was no answer. "Well," Cat continued, "Tonight, we're going to this new club, Karaoke Dokie, and singing a song."

"_I'm_ picking the song," Jade added.

"Jade's picking the song," Cat repeated.

"Aw, I want to go to Karaoke Dokie tonight," Trina pouted.

"Why can't you go?" Beck asked.

"Who cares why she can't?" Jade asked in a testy tone.

"I was just wondering-" Beck began.

"Oh, so what, we have to have Trina around just to have a good time?" Jade snapped. The two started bickering, and Sikowitz cut them off.

"Jade, you are lucky to have Beck," Sikowitz said calmly. "Don't be such a gank."

"So, why can't you come?" Cat asked Trina.

"Because, Tori is getting her wisdom teeth taken out, and I have to take care of her this weekend," Trina explained.

"Why aren't your parents?"

"Because they'll be in Santa Barbara all weekend."

"Why?"

"So they don't have to take care of Tori!" That was when the school bell rang.

"Whose phone is that?" Sikowitz asked loudly.

"That was the school bell," Andre told him.

"Oh, then get out of here." Everyone sighed, gathered their things, and left the Blackbox Theatre. Trina prepared herself for the troubles that would wait for her at home, and Cat kept on bouncing around, giddy about singing about Karaoke Dokie that night.


	15. Give Her Novacaine, Part One

"_Hello, Doctor Doty's office, how may I help you?_" the receptionist at the dentist's office said into the phone.

"Hi, this is Trina Vega, Tori Vega's sister," Trina said into the phone. "I need to speak to Doctor Doty."

"Sure, hold on, please." Trina was put on hold, and she turned to look up the stairs. Tori was very numb from the novacaine she was given, and knowing how she was on a regular day, Tori was going to be extremely cranky when she woke up.

"_Hello, Doctor Doty speaking,_" Doctor Doty said into the phone.

"Oh, hi," Trina said. "I need to ask you about my sister, Tori Vega."

"_Shouldn't your parents be the ones helping her? Besides, they took care of you when your wisdom teeth were removed last year, remember?_"

"They went to Santa Barbara for the weekend, so I'm taking care of her right now. What should I do?"

"_Well, when the novacaine wears off, make sure to change to gause in her mouth every few hours, to stop the amount of drool flowing out of her mouth. Also, she needs to take two of those pills given to her every six hours, and make sure she drinks water when she does._"

"Alright," Trina responded. She looked at the stairs again just to find a moaning Tori trying to walk down the stairs. Tori tumbled down the stairs and landed in a split. Trina rolled her eyes as Tori tried to pull herself up, groaning in pain. Her purple plaid flannel was hanging off of her shoulders and her jeans were rolled up to her knees.

"_Miss Vega?_" Doctor Doty said into the phone.

"She's awake now," Trina told him. Tori pointed at her face, which was covered by her own hair. Trina made a face.

"_Has the novacaine worn off of her yet?_"

"Yes, it has." Tori flipped herself over the couch and hung onto the cushions to prevent herself from falling onto the floor.

"_Are you sure?_"

"Am I sure?" Trina asked in a testy tone. She held out the phone to Tori's mouth, and Tori moaned and whined into it. Trina took the phone and held the speaked to her ear again.

"_Ah, I see,_" Doctor Doty said.

"Call Doctor Doty!" Tori shouted.

"I am talking to Doctor Doty!" Trina snapped. Tori put her hands to her face and stood up, pouting.

"_Good luck, Trina. Just remember what I told you. Also, put something cold against her mouth to stop her from complaining and feeling any pain.,_" Doctor Doty said before hanging up the phone. Trina groaned and put her phone down.

"What did Doctor Doty say?" Tori tried to say. Because of the gauze in her mouth, it came out mushed, like "Wha' di' Doctah Doh-ee shay?"

"He said to get you something cold," Trina responded. She went to the freezer and searched around for something cold. She made a face at a bag of frozen peas, since she hated peas, and picked up a bag of frozen broccoli. "Frozen broccoli!" Trina told Tori, smiling and holding up the bag. Trina shut the freezer door and Tori groaned.

"I HATE fro'yen bwoccowi!" Tori attempted to shout.

"Too bad, there's nothing else!" Trina snapped. She marched over to the couch and tried to put the frozen vegetable on her sister's cheek. Tori jerked her head and pulled herself away from Trina.

"No! I HATE bwoccoli!"

"You don't have to eat it! Just put it against your mouth-"

"NO!" Tori swung at Trina, who ducked just in time. Trina shot back up and gave her sister a death glare.

"That's it!" Trina climbed over the couch and sat on Tori's stomach, pinning her onto the couch.

"Ge' off o' may!" The two sisters screamed at each other as Trina tried to put the vegetable on Tori's cheek. After many seconds, Trina succeeded, and Tori gave in to her.

"That's right," Trina growled as Tori moaned at the frozen feeling on her face. "Enjoy the broccoli." Trina stood up and Tori held the bag of broccoli tighter against her face. Trina knew already that this was going to be a very, very long night for her. She just hoped that all of her friends were having fun at Karaokie Dokie. Even for Jade.


	16. Give Her Novacaine, Part Two

Tori sat on the couch, making a face at the salt water Trina had flushed her gums with. It was to prevent her from getting an infection, but Tori despised the taste, and fought taking medicine with all of her strength. Trina stood in the kitchen and washed out a bowl that was full of melted raspberry ice cream. Her arms were covered in her sister's mouth blood, and her hair was messed up from all of the wrestling she had done with Tori. She was wearing a yellow-orange poncho, pink sweatpants, and purple boots. She didn't expect to see any friends, since they were all at Karaoke Dokie, singing and dating and having more fun than she was. Even Sinjin was going out tonight. Sure, it was to see _Girly Cow On Ice_ with his mother and grandmother, but it was more than what Trina was doing right now. She glanced at the clock, which read 10:50.

"Oh, time to take your pills!" Trina exclaimed as she dried off the bowl.

"Pills?" Tori asked, her mouth full of gauze pads.

"Yeah, your medicine so that your mouth doesn't get infected."

"I hate takin' 'edikin!" Tori kicked her feet in the air in frustration. Trina groaned and put the clean and dry bowl in the cabinet.

"Well, you have to, so suck it up! And take out your gauzes so that I can give it to you."

"'Oh!" Tori snapped, attempting to stick her tongue out. The gauze stuck out, and drool seeped through her lips and pooled on the carpet.

"Ew, Tori!" Trina scolded. "Take out the gauze!"

"Fi-yeh!" Tori took out two gauze pads and dropped them on the floor by her drool. Trina rolled her eyes at how immature her sister could be.

"Stand up," Trina instructed. Tori groaned and thrust herself over the couch, only to land on her back.

"OW!" Tori shouted audibly.

"Come on, I'll help you," Trina said. She grabbed Tori's arms and pulled her onto her feet. The girls made their way to the kitchen and sat Tori down in a chair. Trina grabbed a bottle of tiny white pills and put two in her hand.

"I'm not taking that!" Tori growled.

"Just take the pills!" Trina shouted. She tried to hand the to Tori, but Tori turned. Trina sighed and tried again. Tori knocked the pills out of Trina's hands. Trina tried again, but Tori swung her arms at Trina, knocking all of the pills all over the kitchen.

"Uhhh..." Tori said quietly.

"Did you just _swing on me?_" Trina asked, bewildered.

"Maybe..."

"Take the pill!"

"NO!" Tori screamed as Trina grabbed two more pills and tried to stick them into Tori's mouth. The girls screamed as they struggled to have it their way. After several moments, Trina was able to get the pills into a crying Tori's mouth. Trina grabbed a water bottle and dumped it over Tori's head, and Tori drank some of it, swallowing her pills in the process.

"Finally," Trina panted. "Now, go put the gauze back in your mouth."

"What?" Tori shouted.

"Put the gauze in your mouth!"

"No! No no no no no!" Tori screamed. She ran upstairs, shrieking at the top of her lungs. Trina let out a sigh and picked up some nearby gauze pads.

"Tori!" Trina shouted as she marched up the stairs. "You better put this gauze in your mouth, or this is going to end badly for the both of us!"


	17. Last Friday Night, Part One

Trina opened her eyes early in the morning to the sound of a doorbell. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, groaning that someone would even think to show up at this time after the night she had. Tori had been tamed after many long hours, and Trina had passed out on her bed around three in the morning. According to her alarm clock on the bedside table, it was only nine in the morning. Trina got out of bed and walked downstairs, mumbling to herself about how tired and cranky she was. She heard the doorbell ring again. Before opening it, she went to the tissue box and grabbed one, blowing her nose as loud and abnoxiously as she possibly could. Trina searched with her eyes for the trash can as the doorbell rang again, but failed to locate one. Trina sighed and stuffed the tissue into her shirt as she opened the front door. Andre, Beck, and Robbie were standing there, smiling with a bag in Andre's hands.

"What?" Trina growled. She turned to walk away, and the guys followed her inside.

"Good to see you too," Beck greeted.

"See you let the sunshine in," Andre added sarcastically.

"You look awful!" Robbie exclaimed. Andre and Beck gave him a look, while Trina sighed and shook her head, knowing that Robbie was right.

"We brought you some frozen yogurt," Andre told Trina as he handed her the bag.

"Aw, you guys are so sweet," Trina said, smiling at her friends. "I'm just so tired from taking care of Tori all night!"

"Where is she?" Beck asked.

"Over there," Trina answered, pointing to the kitchen area. The boys looked to see Tori. She was tied to the counter by a thick yellow rope that seemed to be triple-knotted. Duck tape was bound over her hands and tightly taped over her mouth. She was passed out and didn't seem to be uncomfortable in the position she was in.

"You tied her up?" Andre laughed.

"I had to!" Trina cried. "She was swinging at me!"

"What's that on your arm?" Robbie asked, pointing at Trina's arm. Everyone looked at her arm as she held it up, examining her arm carefully.

"Tori's mouth blood," she answered nonchalantly. The guys freaked out and backed away with looks of disgust on their faces. The doorbell rang again, and Trina moaned. "Can you guys please untie her?" Trina asked.

"Fine," the guys answered, waving her off. Trina smiled and opened the door to see Cat and Jade standing there.

"Hi," Jade greeted bitterly.

"We brought you frozen yogurt!" Cat said giddily, holding out a paper bag to Trina that was similar to the one that Andre had brought her.

"Why?" Trina snapped. She turned to face the guys, who were trying to free Tori. "You know, frozen yogurt isn't going to solve of the world's problems!" The guys waved her off again, and Trina turned to face Cat and Jade.

"I told you we should have brought her a donut!" Jade told Cat sternly. Trina couldn't help but think that at the moment, she really would like a donut. She didn't expect Jade to be so nice as to think about what to give her in the morning, but the thought did count.

"We need to talk to you," Cat told Trina.

"Alright, let's talk on the porch though," Trina said. She looked over her shoulder to the guys and Tori. "I don't want to be in here when they get the tape off of her mouth." The girls moved outside and Jade shut the door. Trina sat on a bench and took the frozen yogurt and a plastic spoon out of the bag Cat gave her. She opened the lid and took a bite of the frozen yogurt; vanilla, her favorite. "So, what's up?" Trina asked.

"Last night, there were these two girls at Karaoke Dokie," Jade began.

"And there were _so_ mean to us," Cat finished.

"Whoa, like Jade-level mean?" Trina asked.

"Not that mean, but really mean," Cat clarified. Trina nodded and took another bite of frozen yogurt. Jade's meanness had it's own level that no one could top... Except possibly the girl from _iCarly_, Sam Puckett. She seemed mean enough to give Jade a run for her money in Trina's opinion.

"And they cheated," Jade added.

"_So _cheated," Cat mimicked.

"One of the girls' dad was the owner."

"_I_ think that's why they won!"

"And they banned us from singing there."

"Alright, I hate these girls," Trina stated.

"So, you want to help get revenge?" Jade asked, a sly grin forming on her face. Trina's eyes widened, knowing how bad Jade's revenge was on people. Jade held up a set of car keys- Beck's car keys.

"Jade has a plan," Cat giggled.

"I don't know..." Trina said.

"Would you rather be here taking care of Tori's bleeding gums?" Jade suggested. Trina thought about it and opened the front door. Inside, Tori's hands were free and grasping Robbie's neck. He was choking and Andre and Beck were trying their hardest to free Robbie without getting kicked in the face by Tori. None of them seemed to notice that the girls had left, or that Trina had opened the door. She shut it quietly and turned back to Cat and Jade.

"So, the plan?" she asked. The girls smiled and giggled in response. "Wait, what about _your_ car?" Trina asked Jade.

"We took the bus, so that won't be a problem," Jade answered. Trina shrugged and the three girls walked away. They climbed into Beck's car and drove away, discussing the plans that were going to happen that very night.


	18. Last Friday Night, Part Two

"So they won?" Trina asked, oblivious.

"Unfairly," Jade answered in a bitter tone.

"Well, were they any good?"

"Let's put it this way- _Tori_ could do better."

"Oh, man! That reminds me!" Trina took out her phone and texted Andre to stay at her house with Beck and Robbie and take care of Tori. She added everything that they needed to know to take care of her and put her phone away.

"Oh, that reminds me, too," Jade muttered before pulling her phone out of her pocket. She typed something up fast before sending the message as she steered the car with her knees. Cat looked over Jade's shoulder.

"'Hey babe. Can't go anywhere. I took your keys,'" Cat read aloud. "Seems promising."

"Alright, well what did you guys sing?" Trina asked the girls.

"We sang _Give It Up_," Jade answered.

"I told you Jade was picking the song," Cat added.

"And the girls-"

"Haley and Tara."

"Yeah, they sang _Number One_."

"Is that the Ginger Fox song?" Trina asked.

"Yeah," Cat answered.

"I heard that she can't sing in real life."

"Yeah, well they were worse than that," Jade snapped.

"And then their dad said that they were the best. Everyone was booing them, and we said some really mean things," Cat continued, staring at the ground in shame.

"What did you say?" Trina asked Cat, surprised that she would be mean at all. Although, she had punched Tori in the face for kissing her boyfriend not too long ago.

"I said, 'Don't believe everything that your daddy tells you!' And I feel bad for doing so." Cat began whimpering and hid her face behind her hands in shame.

"Then I said, 'Like when he says that you're pretty,'" Jade added, ignoring Cat. "Then they banned us from singing there ever again. So, this is the part where you come in, Vega."

"Alright, what'cha got?" Trina asked.

"You are going to go and pretend to be a... someone like Sinjin," Jade began.

"Is that even _possible?_" Trina asked.

"This isn't twenty questions!" Jade barked. Trina flinched as Jade immediately calmed herself down.

"La la la la, la la la la," Cat whispered to herself. Whenever she felt pressured or scared, she had a habit of singing to herself random tunes, although every single one was all sung as a quiet 'la la.' As long as she wasn't accusing people of being mean to her, they didn't actually care much for it.

"I stole this from Sinjin for you," Jade said over Cat's singing. She handed Trina a book that was titled _Coping With Failure._ Trina made a face.

"This is... wow," she muttered.

"Yeah, well, that's Sinjin for you," Jade sighed. "And we're going to make you even more hideous than you look right now."

"Well, sorry for not changing before leaving my house," Trina snapped. "I still have Tori's mouth blood on my arms!"

"Ew!" Cat cried.

"Cool," Jade muttered. The other girls gave her a weird look, but just shook it off. After all, they were talking to Jade, the queen of darkness and creepiness.

"I was able to get some things that you left at my house to bring that is really cool," Cat told Trina. "And some other things from make-up class..."

"You are _not_ coming near my face after what you did to Tori!" Trina cried.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat shouted.

"You used Grizzly Glue and had to go find a solvent three hours away!"

"God, you're so mean!"

"Shut up!" Jade yelled over both of the girls. "Listen here, Vega. It's just a fake nose and mole, a wig, false teeth, and fake glasses. Oh, and this really hideous hat and sweater from this thrift store downtown. Now, the two of you shut your pieholes until we get to Los Feliz, and then we'll talk about finding some food!" The three girls stayed silent as Jade drove Beck's car down the highway. A yellow Hummer cut in front of them, and Jade honked the horn as obnoxiously and angrily as humanly possible.

"Jeez, Jade," Trina muttered. Jade pulled her car up next to the Hummer and rolled down her window.

"Cut in front of me again and I will slash your tires!" Jade shouted to the car. Inside were two burly guys, whose faces turned bright pink as they turned into the third lane, speeding up to get away from Jade. Jade smiled triumphantly and rolled her window back up.

"Why are you so mean?" Cat asked in a distant tone.

"Because I can," Jade answered, a sly smile forming on her face. Cat and Trina just stared out the window and tried to play through their minds what was going to take place later in the evening.


	19. I'm Louise Nordolf

_And one day, you'll wake up in the morning and realize that no, you're mother does NOT want you to live with her for the rest of your life. Also, no, telling girls that you play World of Warlocks will get you a date to the prom, or anything in general. Unless they are at least twenty years older than you and have been given restraining orders from men for stalking them. Honestly, could you livev with yourself like that until you are a hobo on the street? Let me tell you..._

Trina stopped reading the book seriously after page one and started skimming through it until she read something actually interesting in it. She could understand how Sinjin really needed the book. How much of a failure could he possibly be? Although, he did have a collection of teeth from presidents' relatives. And there was the fact that his locker was food that he chewed and never swallowed. And that Trina was holding his book, _Coping With Failure_, which was basically like his autobiography. Maybe one day, he will wake up and understand that there are bigger failures in life. Such as letting two girls from Northridge steal your watch and walk away without complaints or protests. However, it wasn't as bad as the singing from the two girls- who Trina had assumed was Haley and Tara- that had finally finished singing another Ginger Fox song.

Trina itched her wig that was sitting on her head. Her hair was wrapped up , and the parts sticking through the wig were hiding under the purple beanie that came with the wig. She was wearing the clothes that Cat had brought for her, but they were mostly hidden under a thick wool sweater that felt more like a sack with sleeves. The fake nose and mole were slimy and hard to keep on, and the glasses were the only thing keeping the nose on her face. The false teeth were hard to talk through, much to Jade's amusement when they tried on everything. It was hard for her to enjoy the buffalo nuggets, so she started chewing on the ends of her wig instead.

"Hey! Ugly Betty!" someone shouted over at Trina. She looked up to see the two girls singing, Haley and Tara, giving her a funny look. She remember which was which, and the one calling her out was definitely haley, judging by her comment.

"Get ready to sing!" Tara snapped.

"Me?" Trina attempted to say through her teeth. It came out muffled, and Cat and Jade smiled at her from behind Haley and Tara, who were trying hard not to laugh.

"Yeah, you!" Haley snickered. "What'cha reading there?"

"_Coping With Failure_," Trina tried to answer. She stood up and walked over to the girls, book in hand.

"Is it working out for you?" Tara asked. The two girls laughed at her obnoxiously.

"You should read it," Trina answered, smiling. "Actually, there's a whole chapter on singing! Seems to be up your alley." Haley and Tara stopped laughing as Cat and Jade snorted theirs.

"You're going to need it," Haley growled.

"Yeah," Tara murmured.

"DADDY!" Haley shouted, looking around the club. "DADDY!" Haley grabbed Tara's arm and dragged her behind the small stage and runway.

"Isn't she a gem?" Jade asked in a fake-sweet voice. Trina rolled her eyes and looked at the book Sinjin had loaned them. She pulled out her false teeth and made a face.

"You know what?" Trina asked Jade, looking at Sinjin, who happened to be watching them. She tossed it to Sinjin, who fell out of his seat to catch it. He landed with a thud.

"Nice one, Vega," Jade said, smiling menacingly. "So now what?"

"Now, I have to introduce myself," Trina answered. She put in her false teeth and cleared her throat.

"Hee hee," Cat giggled. "You look so different! Where did Trina Vega go?"

"Who's Trina Vega?" Trina asked, her pronounciation coming out funny with her teeth in. "I'm Louise Nordolf, and I'm going to go sing." Trina smiled, waved, and skipped over to the stage, ready to prove herself a star to everyone in the club.


	20. Freak The Freak Out

_Are you listening?  
>Hear me talk, Hear me sing.<br>Open up the door,  
>Is it less, is it more?<br>When you tell me to beware,  
>Are you here? Are you there?<br>Is it something I should know?  
>Easy come, Easy go.<br>Nodding your head,  
>Don't hear a word I said<br>Can't communicate, when you wait  
>Don't relate.<br>I try to talk to you  
>But you never even knew, so,<br>What's it gonna be,  
>Tell me can you hear me?<em>

_(Hear me, can you hear me?)_  
><em>I'm so sick of it,<em>  
><em>Your attention deficit<em>  
><em>Never listen, You never listen.<em>  
><em>I'm so sick of it,<em>  
><em>So I'm throwing on a fit<em>  
><em>Never listen, You never listen.<em>

_I scream your name,_  
><em>It always stays the same.<em>  
><em>I scream and shout,<em>  
><em>So what I'm gonna do now<em>  
><em>Is freak the freak out, hey!<em>  
><em>Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh,<em>  
><em>Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh oh.<em>

_I scream your name,  
>It always stays the same.<br>I scream and shout,  
>So what I'm gonna do now<br>Is freak the freak out, hey!  
>Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh,<br>Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh oh._

_Patience running thin_  
><em>Running thin, come again<em>  
><em>Tell me what I get<em>  
><em>Opposite, opposite<em>  
><em>Show me what is real<em>  
><em>If it breaks does it heal<em>  
><em>Open up your ear<em>  
><em>Why you think that I'm here?<em>  
><em>Keep me in the dark<em>  
><em>Are you even thinking of me?<em>  
><em>Is someone else above me<em>  
><em>Gotta know, gotta know<em>  
><em>What am I gonna do?<em>  
><em>Cause I can't get through to you<em>  
><em>So what's it gonna be<em>  
><em>Tell me can you hear me?<em>

_I'm so sick of it,_  
><em>Your attention deficit<em>  
><em>Never listen, You never listen.<em>  
><em>I'm so sick of it,<em>  
><em>So I'll throw another fit<em>  
><em>Never listen, You never listen.<em>

_I scream your name,_  
><em>It always stays the same.<em>  
><em>I scream and shout,<em>  
><em>So what I'm gonna do now<em>  
><em>Is freak the freak out, Hey!<em>  
><em>Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh,<em>  
><em>Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh ohhhhhh...<em>

_Easy come, easy go_  
><em>Easy come, easy go<em>

_(Can you hear me?)_

_I scream your name,_  
><em>It always stays the same.<em>  
><em>I scream, and shout,<em>  
><em>So what I'm gonna do now<em>  
><em>Is freak the freak out, Hey!<em>  
><em>Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh,<em>  
><em>Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh oh.<em>

_I scream your name_  
><em>But you never listen<em>  
><em>No you never listen<em>  
><em>But you never listen<em>

* * *

><p>"Hey guys!" Trina greeted everyone as she walked through the front door of her house. Tori was sitting on the couch with Robbie while Andre and Beck stood up immediately as soon as the door opened.<p>

"How could you do that to us?"

"Do you know how horrible this was for us to deal with?"

"I'm covered in Tori's mouth blood!" Trina sighed and shook her head as her friends started shouting at her for leaving them behind with her sister, whose mouth was stuffed with gauze still.

"Okay, okay!" Trina shouted over the guys. "You don't have to take care of Tori anymore."

"That's right!" Robbie exclaimed. "You do!"

"No," Trina responded, looking behind her to a very upset Haley and Tara. "They do."

"Them?" Beck asked.

"That's right." Trina smiled at the two girls and pointed at Tori. "She's the girl you're babysitting."

"Babysitting?" Tori asked.

"You have to change her gauze every hour and flush out her gum sockets with salt water every few hours," Trina explained.

"Ew!" Tara cried.

"Gah-ross!" Haley exclaimed, making a face.

"Yeah, it's worse than you think," Trina said.

"Yeah," Beck and Robbie muttered.

"It's just nasty," Andre added.

"Well, alright guys, let's go!" Trina said to the guys.

"Where are we going?" Beck asked.

"To Karaokie Dokie," Trina answered, smiling. "To see a good fried of ours sing a special song."

_Hello, is everybody watching  
>Before, i get this party started<br>You know, you wanna be invited  
>Step right up and get a taste of sikowitz!<em>

_Feel the groove_  
><em>When we move on the center<em>  
><em>Get it right every night<em>  
><em>'Cause we're ment't'!<em>

_When it all goes down  
>I need to tell ya!<em>

_You're gonna love me  
>You're gonna tell me that your ready to go<br>I'm already there look up in the air  
>'Cause I'm the star of the show<br>I'm number one baby  
>Always number one baby<br>So forget what you heard  
>This is my world!<em>

* * *

><p>Sikowitz sat in the chair at the end of the runway and put his head far back. He put his feet out and slid them across the floor. He grasped the handle of the rope right by him and yanked on it as hard as he could. Gallons of water dropped onto him and splashed out. No one became as soaked as Sinjin was when that happened. Sikowitz got onto his knees facing the chair and shook his head. The small amount of hair flopped to the sides as he did, water spraying people as he did. The crowd cheered his name as Sikowitz slapped the chair as hard as he could, the sounds echoing through the club. The MC and owner were even cheering him on.<p>

Trina and the rest of her friends started hugging their teacher and jumping up and down excitedly. Never had they had a great ending to such an awful weekend. Cat and Jade were banned from singing at a club. Andre, Beck, Robbie, and Trina had to take care of a disasterous Tori, who had her wisdom teeth removed and was in immense pain. Robbie and Sinjin were both robbed by the same two Northrigde girls. But watching their teacher singing made them forget how horrible the last day had been for them. All they did was hug their teacher and enjoy the buffalo nuggets.


	21. Turblow Jet

"Oh, my gosh!" Tori cried. Trina looked up to see her sister freaking out at the Turblow Jet, jumping with glee. She rolled her eyes as her little sister turned up the knob to keep it blowing harder on Sinjin. A prop flew and hit Sinjin from behind, causing him to fall forward. Andre and Beck were laughing as it happened, equally impressed with the power of the Turblow Jet. The play that was going to be performed later that day stared Andre and Robbie and no one else. Suddenly, Jade yelped as she was electrocuted by Cat, who had accidentally turned on the light Jade was working on.

"Cat!" Jade screeched.

"What-y?" Cat asked as she turned off the light.

"I said _don't_ turn on the light!"

"Oh, sorry!" Cat pouted as she walked down the catwalk to get downstairs to the bottom of the Blackbox Theatre.

"Tori!" Robbie called to Tori as he walked out in his costume with Rex. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure," Tori said. "What do you want?"

"Can you watch Rex for me?" Robbie asked, holding out his puppet. "He keeps on laughing at my body."

"Ha ha ha!" Rex laughed.

"Uh, sure," Tori said, taking Rex in her arms with uncertainty.

"Thanks so much," Robbie said. He walked backstage to finish getting ready and Tori just threw Rex on the ground.

"Tori!" Trina cried. "You can't just throw Rex on the ground! Robbie would freak out if he saw that!"

"So?" Tori said. "It's just a puppet, for Pete's sake!"

"Not to Robbie," Cat said as she walked up to the Vega sisters. Trina sighed and picked up Rex off of the floor.

"If you're not going to take care of him, then I will!" Trina snapped. She picked up Rex off of the floor and brushed him off. She walked to the back of the theatre and placed Rex gently on one of the chairs, smiling as she lightly tapped his nose.

"Why are you so protective of that puppet?" Tori asked. "I mean, what's the point?"

"It's like the one thing that you can't live without," Trina answered. "At least, for Robbie he is."

"Alright! Let's practice the equipment!" Sikowitz shouted at the students. "Ready? Lights!" Jade turned on the lights, which worked fine. "Birds!"

"Got it!" a student yelled. He turned on the sound, which came out as a group of crows' cawing obnoxiously.

"I meant gentle prairie birds, not crows!" Sikowitz told him. "Now the tornado!"

"Alright then," Tori muttered to herself as she turned on the Turblow Jet. Rather than a strong blowing wind, everything started moving towards the jet.

"Tori! It's on suck!" Beck shouted.

"What?" Tori shouted back. One of the bales of hay was sucks into the Turblow Jet, and it jammed the jet.

"Uh oh," Trina muttered. Tori moved to the side of the jet and tried to fix it.

"This is why you shouldn't let non-students do things like control the Turblow Jet!" Jade yelled to Sikowitz, looking pointedly at Tori.

"Alright, I'll be able to fix this," Tori assured everyone. "I put the setting back on blow, so it might help." Tori turned it back on, but nothing happened.

"Yeah, that fixed it," Jade said sarcastically. Tori groaned and stood in front of Turblow Jet.

"Well, I don't know what's going on," Tori said. "There's nothing coming out, and-" Tori was cut off as the Turblow Jet worked again and shot hay at her. The force knocked the girl over, surprising everyone. Trina rushed to the Turblow Jet and turned it off.

"Tori!" she cried. "Are you alright?"

"I quit!" Tori yelped. "Never again!"

"That's a relief," Jade commented.

"What's going on?" Robbie asked as he came from backstage.

"Tori messed up the Turblow Jet," Beck answered as he examined the jet. "It's not going to work tonight, that's for sure." Many people groaned and made snide remarks at how it was all Tori's fault.

"Was she carrying Rex?" Robbie asked. "Is he alright? Where is he?"

"I took him and put him over there," Trina answered, pointing to the back of the theatre where Rex was placed. Robbie ran over there and scooped up Rex in his arms.

"Man, you missed some crazy chiz, Rob," Rex said.

"Tell me about it," Tori moaned as she sat up. "Where's the nurse?"

"I'll walk you there," Cat volunteered. She helped Tori up and walked her out of the theatre. Everyone sighed and started putting away everything.

"Man!" Andre complained. "My grandmother was going to come see me!"

"I'm sorry about Tori," Trina apologized.

"We all are sorry," Jade said, smiling innocently.

"Do you every take a vacation?" Trina asked, rolling her eyes.

"Not yet," Jade grinned. They made faces and started rolling the Turblow Jet out of the Blackbox Theatre, annoyed that Tori had ruined the entire night for everyone.


	22. The DiddlyBops

"Trina!" Tori cried as she ran into the Asphalt Cafe. She ran up to Andre, Jade and Trina, giddy as can be.

"What?" Trina asked.

"Remember how you didn't want to be a part of the Diddly-Bops?" Tori asked, grinning.

"Yeah, why?" Trina responded.

"Were a hit on Splashface!" Jade spit up her coffee immediately all over the table.

"WHAT?" she shouted.

"Yeah, we're the number one hit," Tori continued. "Which was worth the one thousand dollars!"

"One thousand dollars?" Trina asked. "You said that you were all doing that for fun?"

"Oh, yeah, right," Tori and Jade muttered.

"Did you know that we were being payed for this?" Trina asked Andre.

"I don't know, but there's that record dealer guy that I told you about," Andre answered. He stood up and walked over towards a tall Asian man in the parking lot.

"This is a disaster!" Jade groaned. "How could this have happened?"

"Oh, one of the little kids was recording us while we were performing," Tori answered.

"You knew and let it happen?"

"Of course! I wanted to be the next Splashface hit!"

"Why are you even here?" Jade asked. She turned to Trina. "Why is _she_ here?"

"She doesn't have school because the pipes burst and flooded the school," Trina explained. "Besides, she likes coming here. Cat and Robbie like Tori."

"See?" Tori said in Jade's face smugly. "People like me here. Who needs you?"

"I'll be right back," Jade responded. "There are scissors on my locker." Jade rose out of her seat and walked away, confusing the sisters.

"Hey, who's that guy talking to Andre?" Tori asked, pointing to where Andre was.

"That's some record producer," Trina answered. "He-"

"OMIGOSH, A RECORD PRODUCER?" Tori shouted. She ran over to the guy as Andre sulked back over to the table.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Trina asked.

"He says that the producer doesn't want some guy dressed as pasta singing and dancing around singing about his favorite foods," Andre muttered. He grabbed his bag and trudged away. Trina watched him go, sad that such a terrible thing could happen to such a great musician suchh as Andre.

"_It might be crazy, have I told you lately!_" Tori sang off-key as loud as she could to the record producer, who was in his car and driving away.

"Tori!" Trina called out to her. "What are you doing?"

"I WILL get him to like my singing!" Tori snapped. She chased after the car and continued singing. "_And you need to know that you're the reason why!_"


	23. Song2You

_What I like about cheese,  
>is that you can put it on veggies,<br>and it tastes,  
>Mmm mmm so good<br>(Yeah!)_

_I like to talk about food,_  
><em>'Cuz it's my favorite thing to do,<em>  
><em>Every treat from yellow to blue,<em>  
><em>red to green, so lets all sing!<em>

_Tell me all about your favorite foods,_  
><em>(Mine is pizza!)<em>  
><em>And I like hamburgers, too.<em>  
><em>I'll eat ice-cream cake,<em>  
><em>till my tummy aches<em>  
><em>But then here's what I'll do,<em>  
><em>Here is what I'll do,<em>  
><em>Share some of mine with you.<em>  
><em>(Yummy, yummy,)<em>  
><em>(Ooohh, in my tummy)<em>  
><em>(Ooohh, yummy yummy.)<em>  
><em>All of my favorite foods<em>  
><em>(Yummy, yummy)<em>  
><em>(Ooohh, in my tummy)<em>  
><em>(Ooohh, yummy yummy.)<em>

_Well, I like noodles in a bowl,_  
><em>Chicken nuggets make me lose control,<em>  
><em>'Cause they taste<em>  
><em>Mmm, mmm, so good<em>  
><em>(Yeah!)<em>

_I'll eat ice-cream cake,  
>till my tummy aches<br>But then here's what I'll do,  
>Here is what I'll do,<br>Share some of mine with you.  
>(Yummy, yummy,)<br>(Ooohh, in my tummy)  
>(Ooohh, yummy yummy.)<br>All of my favorite foods  
>(Yummy, yummy)<br>(Ooohh, in my tummy)  
>(Ooohh, yummy yummy.)<em>

* * *

><p>Trina shook her head as she shut her laptop. She was surprised that her friends went through with singing that song, even if they were offered $1000 for it. It seemed so ridiculous to Trina that it was impossible to say anything at all about it. She didn't even think that Tori would go that far for a singing gig. Jade did say at the end of the video that she did it for the money before walking off-stage, while Beck shouted to Sinjin that they weren't going to perform another song. It was also the best resource for blackmail for all of them.<p>

Andre had been completely devastated ever since he talked to the record producer in the parking lot today. He bought himself a gallon of chocolate drink and shut himself in the Blackbox Theatre with his keyboard. When Trina went to visit him, he was playing 'Favorite Foods' on it and groaning about how much he hated the song. She couldn't comfort him or get him to leave the theatre, but she knew that something was going to come out of this funk of his.

"Oh, my gosh!" Tori cried. "We got another gig!"

"What?" Trina asked. She turned to see Tori jump down the stairs in her ice cream cone costume with Cat, who was dressed as a stalk of broccoli, right behind her.

"We got another gig as the Diddly-Bops tomorrow!" Cat cheered. Her and Tori started hugging one-another.

"I thought you guys disbanded the Diddly-Bops," Trina said, wrinkling her nose.

"We're still together!" Tori said. "We can do this with just two people! Watch us!" She grabbed Cat's hand and the two ran out the front door, just as Andre ran inside.

"Guess what!" he cried.

"What?" Trina asked.

"You're going to help me sing a song so that the record producer gets to like me!" Andre shouted.

"What? How?" Trina asked.

"I took Favorite Foods and wrote a better version of it! It's called 'Song 2 You' and it rocks!" Andre ran over to the piano. "Come on, we have to rehearse!"

"Now?"

"Yes, now! Now now now!"

* * *

><p><em>I don't wear designer clothes<br>I don't go to the finest schools  
>But, I know...I ain't no fool baby<em>

_I may not be a star_  
><em>I'm not driving the sickest car<em>  
><em>But, I know...I can make you happy baby<em>

_I don't know what you been used to_  
><em>Never been with a girl like you<em>  
><em>But, I can give you a love that's true to...<em>  
><em>your heart, not material things.<em>

_I'll give you my song_  
><em>These words to you<em>  
><em>Sing you what I feel<em>  
><em>My soul is true.<em>

_I don't have the world_  
><em>Can't give it to you girl<em>  
><em>But, All that I can do<em>  
><em>(All that I can do)<em>  
><em>Is give the song to you.<em>

_Yeah I know that you are blessed_  
><em>But, there's something that you're missing yeah<em>  
><em>Your own melody,<em>  
><em>Oh baby<em>

_I don't know what you been used to_  
><em>Never been with a girl like you<em>  
><em>But, I can give you a love that's true to...<em>  
><em>your heart, not material things.<em>

_I'll give you my song_  
><em>These words to you<em>  
><em>Sing you what I feel<em>  
><em>My soul is true.<em>

_I don't have the world_  
><em>Can't give it to you girl<em>  
><em>But, All that I can do<em>  
><em>(All that I can do)<em>  
><em>Is give the song to you.<em>

_I'll give you my heart, my song, my words baby_  
><em>What I can say, I'll sing it.<em>  
><em>Oh, oooh, oooooh<em>

_I'll give my song and the rest to you baby baby_  
><em>Sing you what I feel, my soul is true.<em>

_I'll give you my song_  
><em>These words to you<em>  
><em>Sing you what I feel<em>  
><em>My soul is true.<em>

_I don't have the world_  
><em>Can't give it to you girl<em>  
><em>But, All that I can do<em>  
><em>(All that I can do)<em>  
><em>Is give the song to you.<em>

* * *

><p>"Uh, Cat and Tori?" Trina asked as she saw her sister and friend limping towards her. She and Andre had just performed his song, and now Andre was talking to the record producer about recording the song. Both Cat and Tori had their costumes ripped and half missing.<p>

"Oh, hey Trina," Cat moaned.

"What happened to you guys?" Trina cried.

"Remember how we were going to perform as the Diddly-Bops at the mall?" Tori groaned in pain.

"Yeah..."

"It was either all or none for them, and they were _very_ strong."


	24. Well Wishes

"Dad...?" Cat asked a man, who was playing her father in the play 'Well Wishes'. Jade had written it, and it was about a girl who fell down a well and drowned in her own tears. It ended with her waking up outside of the well to find her father and rescuers. Jade's sickening mind made the school not want her play to be performed at the Blackbox Theatre, but Trina was able to convince them to let her have it there, no matter how disturbing it seemed.

As Jade's play came to an end, the audience clapped in response. Some of the audience members rose from their seats and began cheering. Trina was standing with Jade backstage, and both were smiling as the curtains closed. Cat and the three other boys on stage ran offstage giddily. Cat ran into Jade's arms, giving her best friend a hug.

"Cat," Jade said, pushing her off. "Your bra is still soaked..."

"Sorry!" Cat cried as she backed off.

"Go run it under the dryer in the bathroom," Trina told Cat.

"'Kay 'kay!" Cat laughed as she ran away. Jade and Trina shook their heads at their friend while fighting the urge to laugh. They stepped in front of the curtain to watch everyone gather their things and leave.

"So?" Trina asked Jade, grinning.

"So what?" Jade snapped.

"Am I the best for making this happen?" Trina teased, poking Jade's gut.

"That depends..."

"Depends on what?"

"If my father approves it," Jade answered, looking through the audience for her father. He was already walking towards her. He was tall, very serious looking, and wore a business suit. He was successful at being a businessman, and disapproved of the theatre arts, claiming that their a waste of time. This was Jade's chance to finally prove him wrong, knowing that he was very judgemental of the things she does. He stood in front of his daughter, the look on his face slightly scaring Trina.

"Well?" Jade asked him. "What'd you think?"

"I think it was... good," her father replied. Trina smiled, and Jade fought hers back.

"Thanks," she said.

"Now will you take out that facial jewelry?" he asked.

"No."

"Very well then." Jade's father walked away calmly, and Trina ran in front of Jade.

"So?" she asked. "Love me? Love me not? Aw, you love me, give me a squeeze!" Jade rolled her eyes and smiled and reluctantly hugged Trina.

"Excuse me?" someone asked. The two girls pulled away to find a shorter Asian woman smiling at them.

"Hey, aren't you the owner of that Chinese restaurant down the street?" Jade asked.

"Yes, I am," the woman answered, her smile growing. "I really like your play. Maybe you could cast my daughter in your next one? Her name is Daisy-"

"Wasn't she rejected from Hollywood Arts?" Jade interrupted. "Twice?"

"She really like singing and dancing," the woman continued, ignoring Jade's questions. "She could be in your next musical!"

"I don't do musicals," Jade answered. "But thanks for asking-"

"I pay for it!" the woman insisted. "I love theatre! Let my Daisy be in it!"

"No!" Jade snapped. She stormed off, leaving Trina with the woman. Trina smiled and gave the woman a small wave.

"You gonna talk to her about it?" the woman asked.

"Yeah... No," Trina answered hesitantly. She backed away slowly before running out of the theatre, praying that the woman wouldn't follow her, or bring her daughter, either.


	25. The Wood

"Cat, why did you invite all of us here?" Trina whined as the group of friends stood in the Blackbox Theatre. Cat was holding a clipboard with a large grin on her face as Sinjin stood there with a video camera in his hands. Andre, Beck, Jade, Robbie, Rex, Trina, and even Tori were called there after school.

"Because of this new school project that I have to do for film class," Cat explained. "I'm filming reality show auditions, so that all of you will have that experience, and I'll get an A-plus!"

"I don't do reality TV," Beck said, making a face.

"Reality shows are like improv shows," Cat said. "The auditions are just showing people who you really are."

"Can I go first?" Tori asked, bouncing up and down giddily.

"Sure, just give us a moment to set things up," Sinjin replied. He and Cat began setting up the area for recording the auditions. The backdrop said _THE WOOD _over and over in a pattern.

"_The Wood_?" Jade asked, wrinkling her nose.

"Hollywood!" Cat cried. She began laughing hysterically. "Get it? Hollywood? _The Wood_?"

"We get it," Rex replied obnoxiously.

"Alright, we're ready to go," Sinjin said, motioning for Tori to sit on the stool in front of the backdrop as he started filming. Tori grinned as she slid onto the stool, scooting around so that she was facing it.

"Tori Vega," she said. "Female."

"Yeah, we know," Sinjin replied.

"Alright, I'm going to ask you a question, and all you have to do it anwer it," Cat explained. "So, first question- What is the worst thing that you've ever done?"

"Um... Let's see," Tori pondered aloud. "Well, I kissed my best friend's boyfriend right in front of her, who was my ex-boyfriend, but it was alright afterwards because she punched me in the face!" Cat smiled and nodded, trying not to cry at the memory of Daniel. Everyone else did a facepalm, knowing that it was going to be a very long audition.

* * *

><p>"What do you hate?" Sinjin asked Jade.<p>

"Ooh," Jade said. "Tuna fish, flowers, giggling, the word 'panties', cilantro, rainbows, ducks- man, I _hate_ ducks- cramps, string cheese, clocks, wet doorknobs, bras that hook in the front, the color yellow, carpeting..."

"How do you go out with her?" Trina whispered to Beck.

"I see around that ridiculously long list of hate," Beck replied. "But she's not as bad as you think..."

"Oh, and I hate Vega sisters more than ducks," Jade continued, smiling sweetly at Tori and Trina.

"Hey!" the sisters cried.

* * *

><p>"So Andre, what's the one thing that you love the most?" Cat asked.<p>

"That's easy; music," Andre replied.

"And what's the one thing that you hate the most?"

"Brussel sprouts."

"So what if there was a really good song about brussel sprouts?"

"I... uh... um..." Andre started making faces as he struggled to think of an answer, worrying his friends. "Can I go to the bathroom?" Andre asked, his voice cracking noticably.

* * *

><p>"Now imagine me on a white horse, wearing a purple hat," Trina said, smiling. "And I'm the one wearing the hat, not the horse..." Everyone made faces as Trina continued answering the question to the latest dream she had.<p>

* * *

><p>"Okay, I'm Robbie," Robbie greeted, smiling.<p>

"I'm Rex!" Rex said.

"Next," Cat and Sinjin said immediately.

"Thank you for your time," Robbie replied politely as he walked off.

"Jerks!" Rex snapped.

* * *

><p>"Well, I've been a serious actor for a while now," Beck said into the camera. "But then I heard about <em>The Wood<em>, and my friends said-"

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Tori blurted loudly, startling everyone. Jade's eyes widened in rage, and Trina cringed at her sister.

"Tori," Cat said warningly.

"I think that the people should know," Tori told her, smiling. She turned to Beck, a serious and flirty look on her face. "So, do you?" she asked him.

"Uh, yeah," Beck answered, confused.

"Dang it!" Tori cried. Jade tapped on Tori's shoulder, smiling.

"Stay away from _my boyfriend_, or else I will stab you," Jade threatened.

"Alright, well that's a wrap!" Sinjin cried, turning off the camera. "Thank you all for your time. Good-bye now!" Sinjin picked up his camera and he and Cat ran out of the Blackbox Theatre, Cat giggling the entire time.

"I wish that really was an audition for a reality TV show," Trina said, pouting.

"It's all fake anyways," Andre said. "It would make us all pretend to hate each other, but in reality, we're still friends, but that's all offscene."

"I wouldn't pretend to hate _some people_," Jade said pointedly to Tori and Trina.

"Are you ever nice?" Tori asked.

"Once in a while," Jade said, smiling as she kissed Beck. "Just not to those who want my boyfriend."


	26. A Film Not By Dale Squires

As the film by Dale Squires ended, everyone stood up in their seats and began clapping. Nearly everyone in the class had a role in the movie. Trina was assistant director, or, mainly, the director, since Dale Squires didn't do much of anything. Andre edited the entire movie. Beck, Cat, and Jade starred in the movie. Robbie couldn't help, since he was trying to work on his new junk car. Beck took turns helping Robbie whenever the scenes filmed at Trina's house didn't have him in it. Dale Squires stood and ran to the front of the theatre and started bowing, taking in all of the glory.

"This is _all_ my work!" he claimed.

"What?" the students involved muttered.

"Ha!" Andre laughed.

"What's Dale talking about?" Trina asked.

"He had edited the credits before this so that all of the credit was given to him," Andre explained.

"How do you know this?" Jade pressed.

"Because I watched it before and fixed it before he played it," Andre laughed. "Watch." Everyone looked up to see that they were all given the credit. Even better, none of it was given to Dale Squires, who was red in the face.

"What? No!" he cried. "I edited this! How could this happen?"

"See?" Andre asked his friends. "We're getting the credit we deserve."

"Alright, alright!" Dale Squires shouted. He turned off the movie and started ushering everyone out of the Blackbox Theatre. He pointed menacingly at Andre, Beck, Cat, Jade, and Trina and motioned for them to come to him. They did so, grinning widely.

"What's the matter?" Trina asked with a mockingly pouty face.

"Who edited this?" Dale Squires barked. "Which one of you stole this at the last minute?"

"I did," Andre admitted.

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to make sure I didn't make any mistakes. Especially with _the credits._"

"It was all so perfect! How could you do this?"

"Because _we_ did all of the work, and _you_ sat on your butt and did nothing and expected to get all of the credit for _our_ hard work!"

"Oh, please. Do you think that Steven Spielberg really directed _Jaws_?"

"Yes!" everyone shouted in his face.

"This isn't even worth it," Jade sighed. "Let's go." Everyone left the theatre, and left Dale Squires to figure himself out.

"I'm hungry," Cat complained.

"There's a waffle place nearby," Beck suggested.

"Yeah, I like waffles," Andre agreed.

"Let's go!" Trina cried. The friends walked out of the school and across the parking lot to find Robbie sitting on the asphalt, crying.

"What happened here?" Cat asked.

"Dude, where's your car?" Beck asked.

"Two men stole it as soon as the cheerleaders came out here!" Robbie wailed. "Now they think I'm a loser!"

"Everyone does," Jade muttered to herself.

"Let's just go in my car," Trina said. Everyone shrugged in agreement and Robbie picked himself up off of the pavement. They headed over towards Trina's car, their mouths watering for waffles and syrup.


	27. Creative Characters

"Alright, you guys, let's see what characters you have chosen for each other," Sikowitz said, rubbing his hands together with excitement. Andre, Beck, Cat, Jade, Robbie, and Trina were given the ultimate test of method acting- a sleepover at Sikowitz's house. They would have to remain in character, but if they broke it, they would be banished. Each was picking a character for another person, and they were all excited for it.

"I'll start," Robbie suggested. He smiled as he stood up in front of his friends in the Blackbox Theatre. He held up his comically large PearPad as he searched for the character he had chosen for Beck. "Ah, here it is," he said. "Beck, you will be a British man with a Cockney accent who is always invading people's personal space."

"No problem," Beck said in a faux-British accent as he leaned towards Andre, a grin plastered to his face. Beck stood up and stood where Robbie was as Robbie took Beck's seat.

"Yay, my turn!" Cat cried giddily.

"Cat will play a 1980's stand-up comedian who is very annoying," Beck said simply.

"I wanted to be a unicorn," Cat told him.

"You can't."

"Phooey," Cat pouted. She stood up and switched places with Beck. "Okay," she said, giggling. "Robbie will be a motivational speaker..."

"Fair enough," Robbie replied, smiling.

"But he just drank this weird liquid that makes his legs all wobbly!" Cat finished, catching everyone by surprise. Robbie's smile fell fast.

"So I'm a motivation speaker with _jelly legs_?" Robbie asked.

"Yeah, I'm creative..." Cat giggled as she switched off with Andre.

"Andre, what do you have in store for Trina?" Sikowitz asked.

"Okay, Trina's character is a cop who wears too much red lipstick and is obsessed with Raisin Bran," Andre said. Everyone shared confused looks.

"Where did you come up with that?" Trina asked.

Andre giggled. "Well, see, I had a dream last night and this lady cop was all like, hehe... she was all like, ha... then I was like... I just thought of it." Andre sulked as he traded with Jade.

"You want to hear what I picked for Jade?" Trina asked, smiling at a furious Jade. "Jade will be a sweet farm girl who is nice to everyone!" Trina skipped in her steps as she sat down in Jade's seat. Jade stalked to the front of everyone.

"Andre will be a marathon runner who is nine months pregnant," Jade said in monotone. Andre's eyes widened in confusion and fear.

"Who's the daddy?" he asked.


	28. Raisin Bran

Trina pulled up into Sikowitz's driveway in her police costume, anxious for the sleepover. She turned off her car and reached across Andre's large stomach to dig around in the glove compartment for some more red lipstick, even though her lips were very red by now. Andre took some water and used the mirror on the visor to dab it on his head to make it seem as if he was sweating. Cat began plugging in the jack for her microphone into a small sound system attached to her waistband. Andre was wearing a marathon runner costume with a Belly Bump from the BABY'S R US underneath his shirt, making his stomach seem as if his 'water' was about to break at any given moment. Cat was wearing a pink and black suit and had her hair curled and done up in a ninteen-eighty's style while practicing her 'obnoxious' voice. Trina put on a few more layers of lipstick and puckered her lips. She reached behind her seat and pulled out a box of Raisin Bran that she had picked up after school.

"You guys ready?" Trina asked in her fake police-woman accent.

"If you don't have to drive me to the hospital first," Andre moaned in fake pain.

"Do you guys know what's the deal with airplane food?" Cat asked in her obnoxious voice.

"This is going to be a long night," Trina sighed as she opened the door. Her friends exited the car and Trina locked it as she tucked her car keys into her pants pocket. She walked up to the front door and knocked on it. She could hear Sikowitz say something to himself before he opened the door widely.

"Hello!" he greeted enthusiastically. "Who are you?"

"I'm Officer Pedesko!" Trina shouted in her accent. She began opening her box of Raisin Bran. "Can I offer you some Raisin Bran?"

"No, thank you," Sikowitz said. "Please, come in!" Trina nodded as she let herself into Sikowitz's house. It was filled with many knick knacks and food everywhere.

"Now, what is the deal with chicken nuggets?" Cat asked as she walked into the house. "What part of the chicken does the nugget come from? I wanna know!"

"Ah, hello, stand-up comedian," Sikowitz said, motioning for the redhead to come inside. Andre followed behind Cat, breathing heavily.

"Oh man, I'm so tired and pregnant!" Andre moaned. "Why did I just run that marathon?" Sikowitz shut the door and smiled at his three students.

"Well, make yourselves at home!" he said to them. He pulled out a tape recorder and began recording himself; "So far, Harris, Valentine, and Vega are here. They are all in the characters given and are doing very well... so far." Sikowitz stopped recording as the doorbell rang. He skipped over and opened it to reveal Robbie, dressed in a striped dress shirt, yellow tie, and khakis.

"Ah, what a wonderful home you have here!" Robbie announced. "Although, it doesn't matter how I feel, as long as the one who lives in the home is satisfied with it!"

"And who might you just be?" Sikowitz asked as Robbie stepped into the home.

"I'm Kevin Cornbloom," Robbie introduced himself as he shook Sikowitz's hand vigorously. "I must thank you for inviting me to your house for the night!"

"You're welcome," Sikowitz replied. "And you-?"

"Ah, there go my legs!" Robbie cried as his legs gave out. He collapsed onto the ground, his body spazzing.

"Man down!" Trina cried. She ran over to Robbie and pressed the speaker button on her walkie-talkie, holding it to her mouth. "Caucasian male; big afro; possibly Jewish!" She released the walkie-talkie and held out her cereal box. "May I offer you some Raisin Bran?" she asked.

"Ah, no thanks!" Robbie cried as he helped himself up.

"What's the deal with Raisin Bran?" Cat asked into her microphone. "Is it Raisins? Is it Bran? I wanna know!"

"Ladies, please!" Robbie shouted, stepping in between Cat and Trina. "It's not about the Raisins- or the Bran! It's about the future and living your dreams!" His legs began wobbling again. "Oh, there I go!" he cried as he fell to the floor again. All of the teenagers remained in character as the doorbell rang.

"Doorbell!" Trina announced as she shoved another handful of Raisin Bran into her mouth. Sikowitz went into the door and opened it to reveal a dressed up Beck and country-looking Jade.

"Ah, thank you for inviting me into your lovely home," Beck said in a British accent. He put his hands on Sikowitz's facial hair and shook his hand.

"Who are you?" Sikowitz asked.

"Malcolm Winchester Fizzenworth," Beck replied. He turned Sikowitz around and began using Sikowitz's arm to point around. "Now, I especially like what you have here, here, and here. Let's go there!" He kept his face right next to his teacher's as they walked to the other side of the living room. Jade walked in, a sweet and innocent smile on her face.

"Hey! Farm girl!" Trina shouted. "Who are you?"

"Oh, me?" Jade asked in a high-pitched faux-sweet accent. "My name is Betsy-Sue Goldenheart, and I live on a farm in Alabama!"

"I can see your bellybutton!" Trina shouted, pointing at Jade's stomach, which was revealed. Jade was only wearing short denim shorts, cowgirl boots, small tied plaid shirt, and a cowgirl hat.

"Why, yes, that is my bellybutton!" Jade replied.

"Have you ever considered filling it with Raisin Bran?" Trina asked.

"Why, no, ma'am, I have not-" Jade was cut off when Trina shoveled Raisin Bran into her mouth in the middle of her sentence.

"Now you're eating Raisin Bran!" Trina said happily. Jade just chewed and swallowed the dry cereal calmly.

"Why, thank you," she said. "I do enjoy eating Raisin Bran handled by your filthy paws!" Jade stormed away, gritting her teeth. Trina smiled triumphantly; this was going to be a good night after all.


	29. Breaking Character

"Please leave!" Sikowitz groaned as he buried his face in his hands. Beck sat very closely on one side of him, playing with the little bit of hair on his teacher's head. Trina sat on the other side, eating Raisin Bran by the handfuls. The others were already gone, and had been for hours. Robbie was tricked into breaking character by Sikowitz shortly after everybody had arrived. Cat left with Sikowitz's handsome nephew on a date, much to Trina's annoyance. Andre's grandmother forced Andre out of character, convinced that he actually was pregnant somehow. Jade burned her hand and left the house in character, until she reached the driveway, screaming in pain and breaking the neighbors' car window as she broke character. For the past two hours, it was no one but Beck, Trina, and the tortured Sikowitz in the house.

"Raisin Bran was invented by Kevin McRaisinberg and Jack McBran," Trina declared, her thick accent still in tact.

"Do you have a problem with our presence, my good man?" Beck asked in his British accent, reaching around Sikowitz to grab Trina's arm and bring her closer to him. She snatched it away.

"Don't make me arrest you!" she warned, causing Beck to back off.

"How about we see what the others have been up to!" Sikowitz cried, standing up and rushing away from Beck and Trina.

"Whom may I ask?" Beck asked. "Those who left other than myself and this police woman?" He grabbed Trina and dragged her closer.

"Don't make me spill Raisin Bran on this man's carpeting!" Trina snapped.

"Seems as if they are all over the Vega's house, watching _Terms of Endearment_," Sikowitz stated. He began laughing. "That's such a funny movie!" He stared at the screen and his face lit up in happiness. "YES! Finally!"

"What is the matter with you?" Trina asked, shoveling anothing handful of Raisin Bran past her very red lips.

"You technically broke character!" Sikowitz cried, pointing at Trina.

"Me?" she asked.

"Yes, you, Officer!" Sikowitz danced around giddily.

"I did not, I swear! It couldn't have been me!" Trina cried, using her normal voice.

"Oy!" Beck shouted. "You broke your character right there now! She broke her character! I win!"

"Aha!" Sikowitz leered. "I got you to break character! Now you both can leave my house!" He grabbed Beck and Trina by their arms and pulled them towards the door.

"You want anymore Raisin Bran before I leave?" Trina asked, using her police woman accent again.

"Nope, too late, you lost!" Sikowitz replied loudly. "It is one in the morning, and you lost. Beck won, now leave!" He shoved the teens out the front door and slammed it in their faces.

"Did you really break character before?" Beck asked.

"I may have updated my status on TheSlap while we were over there," Trina admitted sheepishly. "I should have left before Cat did."

"Well, to be honest, I did the same," Beck said. "So Jade should have won."

"Wait, why is she at _my house_?" Trina wondered aloud. "She should be in jail... or a hospital!"

"Let's go find out," Beck decided shrugging.

"I'll drive." Trina took her keys out of her pocket and jingled them around as they walked to her car.

"For the record, I make a great Brit," Beck said.

"Sure," Trina replied, sticking out her tongue.

"What? I do!"


	30. Guess What?

"Wait, _who_ asked you out?" Cat asked as they walked down the hall towards her locker.

"Ryder Daniels!" Trina squealed. She and Cat jumped up and down with excitement. Robbie sulked over to them, staring at the floor.

"Why do you look so sad?" Cat asked Robbie.

"Because I just got rejected by a girl," Robbie moaned.

"Are you surprised?" Rex teased, before laughing at his friend's failure. The two girls frowned for a second, before turning to each other and jumping and squealing in joy again.

"Why are you guys so happy?" Robbie snapped.

"I have a date with _Ryder Daniels!_" Trina shouted in Robbie's ears.

"Ooh, he's hot!" Rex said. The others gave the puppet a weird look. "Stare all your want, I'm secure." Everyone just gave a second glance before pretending he had said nothing.

"Lucky you, you have a date!" Robbie pouted. His face suddenly lit up, smiling. "What if I join your date?" he asked.

"What?" Trina asked, confused.

"I can spy on your date with Ryder! Where's it at?"

"My house, but he'll see you," Trina pointed out.

"Why do you want to spy on her date?" Cat asked.

"So that I can learn from Ryder how to get girls!" Robbie exclaimed. "Then maybe I'll get a girlfriend!"

"Ha!" Rex laughed.

"You can't hide in my house!" Trina exclaimed.

"I won't hide in your house," Robbie said assuringly. "I'll hide in the bush on your patio."

"He'll see you!"

"You never have!"

"I know, but..." Trina's brow wrinkled. "What?"

"Gotta go!" Robbie walked away quickly, and Trina turned to Cat. The two girls shrugged it off as they began jumping and squealing all over again.

"Why are you so happy and how can I ruin this moment?" Jade asked as she, Andre, and Beck approached the girls. The stopped cheering and Trina gave Jade a smug look.

"You can't do _anything_ to make this moment ruined," Trina gloated. "I have a date with senior, super _hot_ Ryder Daniels." She leaned into Jade's face, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. "Jealous much?"

"Not really," Jade said, taking a sip of the coffee in her hands. "Just slightly disappointed that I can't ruin your day right now."

"Not now, not ever, and not as long as I have Ryder!"

"That's awesome, Trina," Beck said, smiling politely, in an attempt to make up for his girlfriend's natural rudeness.

"Way to go," Andre added.

"But why you?" Jade asked.

"What do you mean, why me?" Trina retorted.

"I'm just saying, any guy that hot has to be hiding something," Jade said pointedly.

"So, I guess you think Beck is hiding something," Andre said.

"Oh, he was. Until I found out."

"What was I hiding?" Beck asked, confused.

"That you were born _in Canada!_" Jade snapped before stalking away.

"It wasn't a secret!" Beck shouted after her as he followed her.

"He was born in Canada?" Trina asked Cat and Andre.

"Yeah," Andre answered, shrugging. Jade then returned.

"How long have you guys known?" she barked at them.

"Uh..." None of them responded.

"At least that you know that he's half-Indian," Cat pointed out absentmindedly. Jade's eyes widened and her nostrils flared.

"WHAT?" Jade screamed. She stormed down the hall, pulling scissors out of her skirt waistband.

"Why would you say something like that?" Trina asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat shouted.

"Nothing, it's just that you shouldn't peeve off someone who is already angry," Trina pointed out.

"Or someone who carries around scissors everywhere," Andre added.

"Can't you get arrested or something for that?" Cat asked.

"We'll ask Sikowitz later," Trina said. Beck rushed up to the group, his shirt and the legs of his jeans in shreds.

"Who told her?" Beck snapped. "Who told Jade that I was half-Indian? Which one of you?" The three others exchanged a look before running away. Beck growled as he chased after them, pieces of his clothes falling off behind him.


	31. My Butt's Got To Breathe

Trina did lunges from her car to the back door, attempting to stretch out her size zero jeans to fit her size four butt. It was a habit of hers to buy jeans that were two sizes too small so that she could stretch them out to fit her, and if anyone would ask what size jeans she happened to be wearing, she could say a size zero with total honesty. It wasn't exactly simple to do her extremely long lunges in heels, but what other choice did she had by now? Besides, if Ryder Daniels was coming over to her house tonight, then she absolutely needed to be wearing a pair of new, dark size zero skinny jeans in order to impress him. She opened the front door and grunted as she did another lunge. She felt lucky to be extremely flexible, so that she didn't feel any pain from stretching like she was now. But, like always, Tori began giving her confusing looks about what she was doing.

"Why?" was all Tori asked.

"I just bought a new pair of jeans, and I need to stretch them out," Trina explained. She bent down right in front of the table, and Tori just stared with a disgusted look on her face.

"You know, we eat on that," Tori pointed out.

"Sorry, my butt's got to breathe," Trina sighed. She stretched her legs from left to right a few times before standing up straight and kicking out her legs. She looked back to see Tori molding what seemed like giant balls of rice. "What is that?" Trina asked.

"Sushi rolls," Tori replied cheerfully. She looked at the ball of rice in her hand and frowned slightly. "Or sushi _balls_."

"What's the occassion?" Trina asked as she did a perfect split on the floor.

"Well, I heard that a certain big sister of mine happens to be on a date with an uber-hot guy named Ryder Daniels tonight, so I had to help her with making something for them to enjoy eating," Tori explained, grinning. "How'd you manage to catch such a hot senior?"

"Because I'm beautiful and talented," Trina said without any hesitation. She knew that she sounded conceited by saying so, but it was entirely true, so why bother lying about it? She stood up and wiggled her legs and butt in her new jeans, feeling to see if there was enough room for the bottom half of her body to breathe.

"Well, even so, I'm not so sure," Tori sighed, clucking her tongue. "Lindsey and I were video-chatting earlier, and she said that Ryder only dated her for her amazing singing and acting abilities. Then, poof, he dumps her for no reason." Tori made a face as she mashed more rice around the outside of her sushi balls. "He sounds like a total pig."

"A super hot pig then," Trina said. She walked into the kitchen and pulled a bottle of blue Blix from the fridge. "So why are you making me those sushi balls?"

"Honestly?" Tori asked. "I think that your culinary skills are... well... Safer than Thanksgiving."

"Enough said," Trina agreed, remembering accidentally blowing up a stuffed turkey. "And thanks for being a sweet sister. Maybe I'll be better back to you."

"Aw, thanks, Trina!" Tori gushed. "Hey, can you grab me a Blix, too?"

"No," Trina answered immediately. "I need to paint my toes and eat a pickle to two." She ran upstairs, about to go and primp for her date taking place in the next few hours.

_Come on, Trina,_ she thought, _this is an extremely sexy guy. Ryder Daniels. Mr. Daniels. Mrs. Danieks. Mr. and Mrs. Ryder Daniels. Hmm... This is going to be a great night, I can already tell._


	32. Maybe She's Crazy

"Wow," Ryder said as he looked at the sushi balls Trina set out on the coffee table. He glanced between her and them, his eyes wide in surprise.

"They're too much, aren't they?" Trina pouted. "I knew that I should've just ordered something instead..."

"No!" Ryder insisted. "It's just... they're balls! That's so... new!"

"Really? You think so?" Trina asked, blushing.

"Sure thing," Ryder replied, smiling. "I didn't know that you could cook!"

"Uh... right!" Trina didn't want to admit that the sushi balls were Tori's concoction, but, then again, he didn't even know who she was. That's exactly how Trina wanted it to stay.

"So, how do we eat these?" Ryder asked. He put the sushi ball in between the two chopsticks and made a face.

"I guess however's possible," Trina said. She picked up her sushi ball with her chopsticks and stared at it, trying to find a good place to take the first bite. She shrugged and took a small bite of the outer layer of rice. Ryder took a larged bite, chewing slowly as he analyzed how good the sushi ball was.

"This is... wow, you're a good chef!" Ryder exclaimed.

"I am?" Trina asked. "I mean- yes, I am!"

"This is just amazing!" Ryder continued eating the sushi ball, and Trina just stared at him absent-mindedly. She occasionally dipped her sushi in wasabi and took a bite, but she just thought of how hot Ryder Daniels looked while he was eating.

"Well, I'm glad you're enjoying our date," Trina said, sliding closer to him. He didn't react at all to her approach to him as he continued eating. He finally looked up at Trina and his eyes widened slightly.

"Uh, where's your bathroom?" Ryder asked quickly.

"Down the hall, last door on the right," Trina replied, pointing in that direction. Ryder nodded and walked there quickly. Trina sighed and stared after him.

"Good, he's gone!" Trina screamed and jumped off of the couch at the sound of the voice. She looked up to see Tori standing there, a confused look on her face.

"Tori!" Trina cried. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Shh!" Tori shushed her sister. "Ryder left his phone! Quick, go through it!"

"What?" Trina asked.

"Boys pee fast, so get a move on!" Tori urged. Trina sat up on the couch and rubbed her head.

"I think I have a concussion," she grumbled.

"Look through the phone!" Tori begged. "You can find out a lot about a boy by looking through his phone!"

"I will not snoop!" Trina snapped. She stood up and walked into the kitchen to grab an ice pack from the freezer.

"Fine, then I will," Tori sighed. She grabbed Ryder's PearPhone and started searching through the messages. She giggled and flipped through the messages as Trina wrapped the ice pack in a dish towel.

"What are you doing?" Ryder shouted at Tori as he reappeared.

"AH!" Tori quickly threw the phone back onto the couch and put her hands up as if she was being held at gunpoint.

"Well?" Ryder asked.

"Wow, you guys do pee fast," Tori said quickly. She looekd between Ryder and Trina, stuck.

"Tori, go upstairs and stop being such a freak!" Trina snapped.

"ARGH!" Tori started stomping upstairs before pausing on the first landing. "I made the sushi balls!" She let out a scream as she ran up to her room.

"What was _that_ all about?" Ryder asked Trina.

"I don't know," Trina replied. "Maybe she's just crazy."


	33. The Truth About Ryder

"Trina!"

"Tri-i-ina!"

"Open the door, Vega!"

"Are you home?"

Trina ran down the stairs, which she found difficult in her four inch heels, and scurried over to the front door. She flung it open to reveal André, Beck, Jade, and Robbie standing there. They all pushed past Trina and walked over to the couches.

"Please, come on in, make yourselves at home," Trina said sarcastically. She shut the door and walked into her living room to join her friends. "No offense, but can you leave?" I have to prepare an outfit for tomorrow that matches Ryder's for the-"

"That's why we're here," André interrupted. "We need to talk to you about Ryder."

"Alright, what about him?"

"Well, you know how I changed my look to match his so that I could get more girls?" Robbie asked, nodding and grinning as he tugged on his leather jacket. Trina shuddered when she snuck up behind Robbie, thinking it was Ryder, and screamed when she quickly discovered that it wasn't.

"That look doesn't work for you," she said bluntly. Robbie frowned, but shook it off.

"Well, I asked out a girl in my class, and she said that I reminded her of Ryder. She said that they went out and worked together on something for their dance class, because she's an amazing dancer. And right after they passe with a hundred, he dumped her. She said that he only goes out with talented girls to pass something before dumping them and moving on." Trina's jaw dropped.

"Also, she still rejected him," Jade pointed out for no reason.

"Be nice," Beck told his girlfriend sternly. "This is a warning."

"So, he's only dating me because I can sing?" Trina asked. The others nodded.

"As soon as Robbie told us, we came right over so we could tell you before it was too late," André said. "And now we're caught up to this moment."

"You must feel pretty stupid right now," Jade teased with her naturally dark and cruel humor.

"Okay, that's a time out!" Beck snapped.

"No!" Jade cried. "I was just-"

"Go sit on the steps!" Beck ordered. He pointed to the staircase and Jade sulked over to them. She plopped down on one of the bottom steps and pouted.

"Well, we had a whole song prepared for nothing," Trina whined. A lightbulb went off in her head and she turned to André. "Can you help me write a new song tonight?" she asked. "Please?"

"No," he argued. "I got plans for tonight, and..." Beck, Robbie, and Trina began arguing with him. He stood and waved his arms. "ALL RIGHT!" he shouted over them. "I guess I'll just have to celebrate my ninety-seven-year-old great-grandpa's birthday next year- POSSIBLY!" He walked over to the piano, and everyone just stood there. "Well, come on!" Everyone suddenly rushed over beside André at the piano.

"Any ideas?" Beck asked.

"Give me a second to warm up my hands for playing this," André anwered. He played a few chords before Tori ran down stairs, nearly tripping over Jade.

"Are you guys about to sing?" she asked eagerly.

"NO!" everyone shouted. It was too late though, as Tori cleared her throat.

"_You don't have to be afraid to put your dreams in action!_" she sang off-key. Everyone groaned and stalked up the stairs, waiting for Tori to finish singing on her own.


	34. Begging On Your Knees

Trina stood backstage, taking deep breaths and preparing herself for what was about to happen. The quartet performing now was almost finished, and she knew that Ryder was expecting to perform the song they had practiced for the past few days. Instead, he was going to have no choice but to let Trina sing a little revenge song and have him fail. Trina tugged on the laved sleeves that she had sewn onto her favorite blue tank top. She kicked the ground with her black boots and was secretly grateful that she had stretched out her jeans, because they fit perfectly right now. Ryder came up along side Trina and smiled. Trina smiled back, knowing that he had no clue what was about to happen to him. The quartet walked past the two and Trina ran out on stage, smiling and waving to the audience. Ryder smiled and waved as well as they Hollywood Arts students screamed and cheered and clapped for them.

"This song is for all of you ladies who know my friend, Ryder Daniels!" Trina shouted. She heard mostly girls cheer in response.

Ryder tapped her shoulder. "My mic isn't working," he said loudly.

"Oh," Trina replied. "Bummer." The music began playing and she grinned at the confused Ryder Daniels.

* * *

><p><em>You had it all, the day you told me, told me you want me;<br>I had it all, but let you fool me, fool me completely.  
>Yeah, I was so stupid<br>To give you all my attention.  
>'Cause the way you played me<br>Exposed your true intentions;_

_'Cause one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me;_  
><em>Yeah, one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede.<em>  
><em>You mess with me,<em>  
><em>And mess with her;<em>  
><em>So I'll make sure you get what you deserve.<em>  
><em>Yeah one day, you'll be beggin' on your knees for me.<em>

_So watch your back, cause you don't know when or where I can get you;_  
><em>I've set the trap,<em>  
><em>And when I'm done then you'll know what I've been through.<em>  
><em>So oh, Mr. Player, do you feel like the man now?<em>  
><em>And I bet you're nervous<em>  
><em>'Cause this song makes you freak out;<em>

_'Cause one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me;_  
><em>Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede.<em>  
><em>You mess with me, (Yeah!)<em>  
><em>And mess with her; (Yeah!)<em>  
><em>So I'll make sure you get what you deserve. (Yeah!)<em>  
><em>Yeah one day, you'll be beggin' on your knees for me.<em>

_I know I'm being bitter but I'ma drag you under_  
><em>'Cause you just don't, don't deserve happy ever after;<em>  
><em>But what you did to me after you told me you never felt that way;<em>  
><em>And it's only just a game...<em>  
><em>(You had it all...)<em>

_('Cause one day)_  
><em>'Cause one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me;<em>  
><em>Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede. (crawlin' like a centipede)<em>  
><em>You mess with me, (Yeah!)<em>  
><em>And mess with her; (Yeah!)<em>  
><em>So I'll make sure you get what you deserve. (Yeah!)<em>  
><em>Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me<em>.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Tori, come check this out!" Trina called up the stairs as she paused the video she was watching on SplashFace. She heard Tori walk downstairs and over to her.<p>

"What's up?" Tori asked.

"Cat recorded my performance last night," Trina said as she played the video. "Basically, I dumped Ryder Daniels."

"What?" Tori cried. "Are you insane! He's totally hot and out of your league! Why would you do that!" Tori hit her sister's arm. Trina yelped in pain.

"OW!" she shouted in Tori's face obnoxiously.

"Does this mean that I can date him in about six weeks?" Tori asked eagerly.

"Why would you want to date him?" Trina asked, rubbing her arm. It was definitely going to bruise a bit. "He's a total player and only uses girls to exploit their talents for his benefit!"

"Because he's hot, I'm talented, and I _want him_," Tori answered. She ran back up the stairs as fast as she could. Trina rolled her eyes and shook her head as she watched her performance.

"Man," she said to herself, "I really look good in those jeans..."


	35. Karma's Going To Get You

"So, you're in a new movie?" Jade asked Tori as she painted her nails. Her hand kept on shaking, the brush getting paint on every part of Tori's hand but her finger.

"Yup," Tori answered shakily. Jade shrugged and leaned back against Beck's shoulder. Beck slung his arm around Jade and smiled as she cozied up to him.

"How _did_ you get into the movie that _I_ tried out for and get the callback exactly?" Trina asked her sister. Tori smiled nervously.

"I guess my application was better," Tori said. "I'm the stunt double for the lead because of my skills."

"Skills?" Jade snorted. "What skills could you possibly have?"

"Well..." Tori turned red. "I can sing, I can dance..."

"The movie is called _Catch Me, Kiss Me_," Trina stated matter-of-factly. "It's about true love and friendships. I've read the entire script; there's no singing or dancing."

"What else did your resume say, Tori?" Cat asked as she tried to stick one of her legs behind her head.

"Well... uh... Trina, can you get my hair curler?" Tori's eyes widened a bit. Everyone gave the younger Vega sister a funny look. "It's for my hair... to curl it."

"Huh, I guess that's why it's called a hair curler," Trina mocked.

"Maybe she's hiding something," Cat suggested. "Like the clown that stabbed my brother. He was hiding a knife in his wig."

"What?" Tori asked.

"I bet that Tori didn't have anything on her resume that could be... fake?" Jade suggested.

"Nope, nothing at all!" Tori exclaimed, grinning. "So ha!"

"I saw your resume, Tori!" Cat cried as she worked on getting her other leg behind her head as well. "It says that you've done gymnastics and martial arts!"

"Tori!" Trina cried, standing up. "I knew it! No wonder I didn't get a callback! You stole my resume!"

"... _What?_" Tori asked in a high-pitched voice.

"Why, oh, why do you blame me?" Jade mocked in a faux-1940's accent as she flipped her hair. "I couldn't have done anything guilty, not me, sweet cream and peaches!"

"I don't sound like that!" Tori cried.

"Did you or did you not steal my resume?" Trina growled. Tori's lip quiverred before she groaned.

"Fine, I stole it!" Tori admitted. "But I didn't think that they'd call back to begin with!"

"Then why did you steal it?" Trina shouted, hitting the couch with her hands. A loud thump came from behind her and Cat squealed as she fell backwards onto the floor.

"Cat!"

"Don't change the subject," Trina snapped. "You are so messed up for that!"

"I didn't do anything that bad!" Tori insisted.

"Oh, I would never do something bad, not me, Tori Vega, 'cause I'm the sweetest apple in the market!" Jade cried in her fake accent again, flipping her hair obnoxiously.

"I don't sound like that!" Tori snapped. Cat helped herself off of the floor and sat back on the couch. "Do you guys think I sound like that?"

Everyone began doing their own Judy Garland accents and flipping their hair, including Beck. Jade grinned and Tori stuck out her tongue.

"Well, I hope you know that karma's going to get you," Jade warned. "It's going to get you good."

"Oh, please," Tori scoffed. "What could possibly go wrong?"


	36. Catch Me, Kiss Me

_Tori owes me- BIG TIME!_ Trina thought as she tugged on the end of her dress. She peered around the corner to see a nervous Tori attempting to escape the scene she was in, wearing the same dress as Trina was. The actress that she was being a stunt-double for smiled and waved at Tori as if nothing was wrong. Meanwhile,André, Robbie, Jade, Rex, and Cat, oddly dressed in a tuxedo, waited below. Trina turned and nodded to Beck, who nodded in response and fired off a quick text to Tori. Trina watched as Tori picked up her phone and stood up.

"WAIT! CUT!" Tori cried, waving her phone in her arm. The director let out a frustrated groan and waved his arms for everyone else to pause recording.

"What is it?" he shouted up to her.

"I just got a text!" Tori called down. "I have to pee!"

"What?" Trina smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand. Could she have said anything more stupid?

"It's a new app!" Tori explained. "It's called Pee-Minder!" Tori jumped out of her chair and began running down the stairs of the restaurant set built.

"You should get that," Trina heard Rex tell Robbie, who nodded in response. The group at the bottom began searching their phones for the 'Pee-Minder' app. Cat shot a quick glance at Trina and nodded. Tori flew down their stairs and followed the direction that Cat was pointing in. Trina stepped back as Tori ran right by her and up to Beck.

"So, what's the plan?" she asked him.

"Right there," Beck answered, pointing over at Trina as she put her hair underneath a wig cap. Tori turned around to face her sister and looked confused.

"You?" she scoffed.

"It's either me or you," Trina retorted as she put a wig that resembled Tori's hair on top of her head.

"Well... This is _my_ movie role!" Tori whined.

"Yeah, that you _stole_ from me!" Trina snapped. "I took gymnastics and martial arts, while you took nothing in your life! Now, this is called karma. So give me your glasses, step aside, and let me go and do what I was meant to do all along." Tori's eyes were wide, and although she mentally protested what she was about to do, she took off her giant sunglasses and handed them to her sister. Trina snatched them and put them on her face, puckering her lips as she ran back onto the set. She didn't stop until she made it up to the seat on the restaurant set. She knew that she was supposed to read the card while pretending to sip an expresso, drop both of them, and jump off of the balcony, falling through the rail to the small sack forty feet below. She knew that even though the last guy missed, she would be fine. Trina straightened her wig and looked down at the director and camera crew.

"You ready?" the director asked.

"Ready!" Trina called back in her best 1940's voice impression. The others nodded and believed that it was Tori's voice.

"Ready... Action!" the director barked. "Pick up the cup." Trina picked up the cup and put it to her lips, pretending to take a sip. "Now, pick up the note." Trina picked up the folded card on the table and scanned the blank card, pretending to be shocked, even though her face was concealed by her wig and glasses. "Now, drop the note and fall!" Trina dropped the cup and note, flinging herself at the gate that she knew wasn't shut. It opened and she fell through the fake gate and felt nothing as she fell forty feet onto the black cushion below. She started laughing as everyone around began clapping and cheering. Trina rolled right off of the mat and ran back behind her hiding spot, where Beck and an eager Tori were waiting.

"Nice fall," Tori commented as she grabbed her glasses back.

"You owe me big time for this," Trina said.

"Yeah, whatever." Tori waved her off as she ran back on the set, cheering for herself. Trina rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically. Beck patted her back, smiling.

"You had a nice fall," he congratulated.

"I know," Trina pouted.

"Tori will appreciate this someday."

"I sure hope so..."


	37. Hopes And Dreams

"TRINA!" Tori shouted as she walked downstairs. Trina and André were sitting in the kitchen. André was eating Lichter's ice cream in hopes of finding another letter at the bottom. He was determined to find the five letters that spell 'KE$HA' so that he could win a private concert from none other than Ke$ha herself. So far, he had found eleven K's, but nothing else.

"Trina!" Tori shouted again, slapping a piece of paper down on the kitchen table in front of her sister. "Look what I found!"

"What, yellow construction paper?" Trina asked, pushing it off of the table. "Why do you have that, anyways?"

"Because, it's a little something that I kept for something like this." Tori picked up the paper and unfolded it. "This is from when I was six and you were seven. Read it and weep."

"Why?" Trina took one look at the paper and let out a laugh in desbelief.

"What?" André asked as he licked his spoon.

"It's an old drawing of mine!" Trina gushed as she held up the paper scribbled with music notes, a stick girl meant to be Trina, and some treble and bass clefs in different color crayons.

"Yeah, yeah, just read it," Tori insisted.

Trina cleared her throat. "'I, Katrina Vega, will be a famous pop star when I am seventeen.'"

"That didn't happen," André pointed out.

"I know it didn't happen," Trina said.

"Just continue reading," Tori ordered, slightly annoyed.

"'If not'," Trina continued, "'I will become Tori's personal servant for one month.' So?"

"_So_, now you're now my personal servant for all of this month," Tori said, snatching the paper out of Trina;s hands and grinning from ear to ear.

"What? That's not fair!" Trina turned to André. "Is that fair?"

"Well, you're the one always telling Cat and me that we should always keep our promises, so you should, too," he said, wearily watching Trina in case she would hit him. She just sighed in defeat and watched as André spooned out the letter from the bottom of the pint of ice cream. He sucked off the vanilla and looked to see that it was an 'A'.

"A!" André cried. Trina smiled and clapped sympathetically.

"Now all you need is 'E$H'," she said.

"I need 'E$H' real bad," he replied.

"Whatever," Tori said. She began walking away, but an idea popped into Trina's head that she needed to tell Tori.

"Wait," Trina said.

"What?"

"What if we won the private Ke$ha concert? Would you let me off of the hook then?" Trina offered. Tori laughed at her sister.

"Yeah, right, like that would happen!" she cackled. "If you do, then you're off the hook! Now, if you excuse me, I need to go and get my list for you." Tori skipped merrily up the stairs to her room, and Trina and André exchanged a look.

"This is going to be a long month," Trina said.

"Yeah, you're telling me," André agreed. "You got anymore Lichter's ice cream?"


	38. Wake Me Up When September Ends

"TRI-I-INA!" Tori whined.

"Argh!" Trina turned onto her stomach and moaned into her pillow. Tori had been calling Trina into her room every half hour all night long for something different nearly every time. She knew that it was been seven hours- time to mop up Tori's sweat. No way was Trina going to get up for _that_ again.

"Katrina Vega, go see what your sister wants this instant!" Mrs. Vega shouted from her own room down the hall. "Your father and I have work in the morning, and we can't deal with this!"

"TRINA!"

"Victoria, we're trying to sleep! Sheesh!" Mr. Vega snapped. Now Trina was on her feet, practically running to her little sister's room. The last thing that she wanted was her father to be angry- a rare occurance, but never a good one. Trina turned on the light in Tori's room, trying not to make a comment about the amount of sweat on Tori's underarms and forehead.

"It's about time!" Tori hissed. "I've been calling you!"

"Yeah, I know!" Trina said bitterly. "I'm going to mop up your sweat in a second." She reached for her large yellow rubber gloves and put them on. She hated the sticky feeling of the rubber on her skin. She was going to need to lotion up after this, _again_. Trina then picked up her stool and placed it by Tori's bed. She sat down and plopped a large red bucket next to her. She grabbed her large sponge and sighed. Tori groaned and lifted up her arm lazily, revealing her extremely moist underarm. Trina gagged and quickly put a clothespin over her nostrils before gently wiping the sweat from her sister's armpits.

"Oh, that feels nice," Tori moaned, her eyes shut and her mouth hanging open. Trina made a face at her sister.

"When's the last time you used that pit cream Mom got you?" Trina asked. "Because you really need it right now..."

"Nobody asked you to open your mouth," Tori replied. Trina rolled her eyes before wringing out her sponge over the bucket. Tori flipped over from her side to her back and lifted up her other arm. Trina quietly moped up the sweat. Tori smiled as she heard her sister gag. Tori put her arm down and kept her eyes closed while Trina began cleaning her sister's forehead. Once she was finished, Trina threw her sponge into the bucket and placed it by the door. She ripped off her gloves and tossed them by the bucket. She left the stool there and rushed out before Tori could retort. The second she went into her room, she grabbed the nearest lotion bottle and rubbed it onto her arms and hands. She couldn't wait until the month ended.

"Why September?" Trina whined. "Any month but _September!_"

* * *

><p>"TRI-INA!" Tori cried as she ran down the stairs into the kitchen. Trina was alternating between eating a bagel and putting on lipgloss. Tori cocked her head in confusion.<p>

"What?" Trina asked, her mouth full of pastry and cream cheese.

"What..." Tori shook her head and held out her phone. "Lendle won't stop calling me, and I need you to make him stop!"

"When's the next time he's going to call?" Tori's phone began ringing again, and the name 'LENDLE' came across the screen. Tori gave Trina a pointed look and handed her the phone. Trina groaned and accepted the phone. She pressed the answer button and put the phone up to her ear.

_"Tori?"_ Lendle asked. Trina made a face at his nasely voice.

"No, she's not here right now," Trina responded. Tori nodded, smiled, and gave Trina a thumbs-up.

_"Oh, then where is she?"_ Lendle asked.

"Where is she?" Trina repeated. "She's... uh..."

"Dead!" Tori hissed. "No, wait, in Canada!"

"She moved to Canda," Trina told the boy. "Then died." Tori nodded in response.

_"Then who's this?"_ Lendle asked.

"Her sister Trina."

_"You want to go to the movies Friday?"_

"No, I will not go out with you!" Trina exclaimed.

"What? Give me that!" Tori cried as she snatched up her phone. She put the phone to her mouth, shouting, "Hey, I'm dead for ten seconds, and you're already hitting on my sister?" Trina rolled her eyes as Tori began storming back up the stairs to her room. "No, you listen to _me_, Lendle!"

"This day cannot get any weirder," Trina sighed. Just then, her own PearPhone rang. Trina looked to see that it was Cat calling her. She answered it, "Hey, Cat!"

"Trina, what does it mean if you have a creepy dream?" Cat asked in a slightly ditzy tone.

"What do you mean?"

"I had a dream where there were a bunch of little kids who were trying to eat Robbie and me, and he kept on saying, 'No, no, don't eat me! Eat her, eat her!' And when I told him, he said, 'Well, why shouldn't they eat you first?' What does it mean?" Trina didn't answer, but hung up the phone instead.

"I spoke too soon," she said.


	39. Huge Disappointments

"K!"

"A!"

"K!"

"K!"

"A!"

"Well, I wish that we were winning a concert from 'AKAKAKAKA'," Trina joked. No one replied, and Trina glumly opened another container of ice cream.

"I'm sick of this!" Jade whined, interrupting everybody's announcements of the letters they found. "Ice cream reminds me of my childhood."

"Why?" Cat asked. "You didn't have a happy chiildhood."

"My favorite toy was a _hammer_." Jade smiled eerily. "You finish the puzzle." Everyone paused to give Jade a scared look before continuing to look for 'E$H' to finish spelling 'KE$HA'. Lichter's ice cream was causing everyone great frustration, as they couldn't find anything other than K and A. There were several large buckets filled to the brim with melting ice cream and large garbage bags overflowing with the empty containers and rejected K's and A's. Trina sucked off the letter from the bottom of her container until the Beach Bunny Blitz was gone. The read circle had a large E in the center of it.

"Ah!" Trina cried. "E! E!" Everyone dropped their containers and ran over to Trina. André and Cat hugged her while the others smiled and patter her shoulder. Trina ran over to the small plastic stand where the letters K and A were stuck onto on the ends. Trina stuck the E next to the K and turned back to cheer with her friends. They went back to their original seats and continued looking for the $ and H.

"I don't think we should let all of this ice cream go to waste," Robbie said. He stood up and picked up the blue container. "I'm going to bring this to the playground and offer it to the kids there."

"Uh, Robbie?" Beck said, worried. "I don't that's a good idea..."

"Let him," Jade told Beck sternly.

"But-"

"If he wants to, then let him!"

"He's going to-"

"He wants to-"

"Have fun!" Beck shouted. Robbie nodded and carried the ice cream through the front door just as Tori walked through.

"What?" she asked to no one in particular.

"It's ice cream!" Cat announced, laughing. "There's so much!"

"Huh." Tori looked at the stand with the letters. "You found the E?"

"Yes I did," Trina boasted. "Two more away from freedom."

"Yeah right." Tori began laughing, and Trina frowned. Beck sighed and stood up.

"I'm going to go get some more Lichter's ice cream," he announced as he headed for the front door.

"You want me to come with you?" Tori offered, smiling and flipping her hair flirtatiously.

"Don't come near me," Beck said as he shut the door behind him. She frowned and looked down at the giant tubs of ice cream.

"Which flavor is in there?" Tori asked, pointing at the green container.

"Blueberry pecan," Trina answered. "Why?"

"Feed me." Tori sat down on the couch next to Trina and opened her mouth wide.

"Uh..." Trina threw her spoon across to the kitchen, ignoring that it missed the sink entirely. "I don't have a spoon."

"Take mine," Jade offered sweetly. Trina gave her a look before snatching the spoon from her. She shoveled some partially melted ice cream from the tub and put it into Tori's open mouth. Tori shut her mouth on the spoon and bit on it, sucking off all of the ice cream. She shut her eyes and moaned a bit.

"You know that's been in my mouth, right?" Jade asked Tori. Tori's eyes widened and she spit out the spoon. She screamed and ran up the stairs, wiping her tongue on her hands furiously.

"That's just nasty," André said, making a face.

* * *

><p>"When will Beck be back?" Trina groaned as she came down the staircase.<p>

"He'll be back with the ice cream soon," Jade sighed.

"Well, thanks to you, I had to brush Tori's teeth for ten minutes, then _bathe_ her," Trina snapped.

"Ew," André said. Just then, Robbie burst through the front door. His glasses were missing, he had a black eye, his shirt was torn to shreds, and there was a noticable footprint across his neck.

"What happened to you?" Trina asked as Robbie fell onto the couch.

"I got off my bike and yelled, 'Hey kids, who wants some free ice cream?', and their mothers chased me into an alley and beat me with sticks!" Robbie exclaimed. Jade began laughing at his misfortune. "One big mom stepped on my neck!"

"You gotta love big moms," Jade said, smiling and shaking her head. Beck came through the back door, completely focused on his phone.

"Beck's back!" Cat announced. Beck looked up and gave Robbie a weird look.

"Big mom?" he asked.

"Really big!" Robbie cried. Beck shook his head.

"Where's the ice cream?" Trina asked. She climbed over the couch and grabbed his shirt threateningly.

"The post from Ke$ha," he answered. "Check your PearPhones." Everyone pulled out their PearPhones and looked for Ke$ha's post. Trina gulped as she read it aloud;

"'Congrats to the guy from Northridge who won the Lichter's Ice Cream contest. Thanks for playing. Ke$ha later.'" Trina put her phone down and slowly bent of the couch, burying her face in the cushion and groaning.

"It's alright," Cat coaxed her.

Trina picked her head up. "No, it's not! I still have to be Tori's slave now, and it's going to be this way until October!"

"Well it's not that far away," Cat said. "It's only September sexteenth..." Trina put her head back down and groaned even louder.


	40. KEHA!

Trina ran down the street, flailing her arms as she did, waving her PearPhone in the air. She could hear the laughs of Cat behind her, who was dragging a wagon filled with recently purchased Lichter's ice cream pints. Beck zoomed past her in his car, with Jade in the passenger seat and André, Rex, and Robbie in the backseat. He pulled over suddenly and hopped out of the car. He opened the trunk and helped Cat and Trina put in the wagon and ice cream. The girls piled into the backseat as Beck got back in the driver's seat and sped to Trina's house. Once there, the group got all of the ice cream and went inside, placing the containers on the tables and counters. Tori came downstairs and screamed, causing everyone to turn back around and scream at her. The eight continued screaming for a while before Trina stood on top of her couch and let out a loud whistle, quieting everyone down.

"Tori, why are you still here?" Trina asked.

"I'm about to go to school," Tori answered defiantly.

"Sherwood started at nine," Trina pointed out. "It's one now."

"Whatever," Tori groaned. "Why do you guys have all of that ice cream?"

"The Ke$ha contest is still going on," Cat announced, laughing.

"And we're gonna win," André added.

"Didn't some guy from Northridge win the contest?" Tori asked.

"He lied about it," Robbie told her.

"Figures," Rex said.

"So Ke$ha announced that the contest is still going on earlier today, so we bought ice cream before coming here," Beck explained.

"Don't talk to her," Jade snapped.

"Really?"

"Whatever," Tori said. "I'm going to the mall with Ian and Lindsey."

"I thought Lindsey didn't like you," Trina said.

"So?" Tori stormed out of the house. Everyone sighed in relief that she had finally left.

"Alright, let's open some pints and find those letters!" André exclaimed. Everyone cheered as they reached for a pint and a spoon.

* * *

><p>"K!"<p>

"A!"

"A!"

"K!"

"K!"

"A!"

"H!"

"K!"

"Wait Cat, what did you say?" Trina asked, cutting off everyone's random announcements of which letter they had just found.

"When?" Cat asked.

"Just a second ago."

Cat thought for a moment about it. "I said, 'When?'"

"No, before that," Trina said.

"Oh, I said H," Cat replied, holding up the red circle with a white H on it. Everyone dropped what they were doing and cheered. They ran up to Cat and hugged her. She began laughing.

"I feel so loved!" she cried. Trina took the letter and stuck it on the plastic bar next to the other three letters.

"KE-HA!" she cried.

"KE-HA!" everyone called back.

"Now all we need to find is that $ and we got ourselves a private Ke$ha concert," André said.

"Let's go!"

* * *

><p>Everyone moaned in pain as the last of the ice cream vanished. It was all sitting in the large colored tub, melting away inside. André sat up and looked over to see Trina using a large spoon to try to dig out any remaining ice cream from already opened containers. After an hour of not finding a single $, she had become slightly crazed from the contest, muttering to herself and throwing the empty containers all around her. André stood up and slowly walked up to her.<p>

"Trina, put the spoon down," he said wearily.

"Don't tell me what to do!" she snapped, scaring André. She put down the spoon and became sincere immediately. "I'm sorry, I just really don't want to be Tori's assisstant anymore."

"I know," André said.

"I've got it!" Robbie cried. "What's the three flavors of Lichter's ice cream that we've been eating?"

"Uh," Trina said as she picked up the containers near her to read the names, "Beach Bunny Blitz, Blueberry Pecan, and Creamy Cowboy Crunch."

"Ah, which according to the website is Lichter's three most popular flavors," Robbie declared. "And we've found K's and A's the most..."

"So," André added, "the hardest to find letter-"

"The $!" Trina interrupted, beating on André's shirt. André slowly put down Trina's hands back to her sides.

"The $," he continued, "must be in the least popular flavor."

"What's the least popular flavor of Lichter's ice cream?" Trina shouted at Robbie.

"Uh, I don't like being yelled at," Robbie said. Trina growled and tried to jump over the couch to tackle him. André and Beck fought to hold her back.

"Just tell us the flavor!" Beck yelled.

"Okay!" Robbie exclaimed. "It's Funky Nut Blast."

"Funky Nut Blast?" Trina asked as she calmed down.

"I never even _heard_ of Funky Nut Blast," Beck said.

"I have," Cat piped up. "It's my brother's favorite, so my mom buys it for him and puts his special medicine in it. There's a store that sells it-"

"Where is it?" Trina shouted, cutting her off.

"I can show you," Cat said.

"Let's go!" Trina grabbed Cat's arm and dragged her out the door.

"I'll drive," André volunteered, grabbing his keys and following the girls.

"I'm coming too," Jade announced.

"I don't care," Trina shouted. "I just want to find that $!"


	41. Blow

Trina burst through the front doors of the convenience store and ran straight for the freezers in the back. She yanked the freezer open and began sorting through the containers of Lichter's ice cream chaotically, searching for the Funky Nut Blast. She could hear André and Jade helping her, and didn't really care at the moment what was happening to Cat. After a few seconds, only one container appeared. Trina snatched it and slammed the freezer shut. They all yelled for Cat to pay for the ice cream, which, after a quick yelp, she went to do so. Trina pulled off the lid and held the container upside-down and hit the bottom of it as hard as she could. André and Jade stood by her, motivating her to try harder. She shook the container until finally the entire cylinder of ice cream fell out. Trina looked in the bottom of the container and pulled out the red... H.

"No," she moaned. She leaned back against the freezer and winced as she slid down to the floor. André and Jade watched, frowning that after all of this effort, they weren't going to see a Ke$ha concert.

"Look," Cat said quietly as she pointed towards the front at a little boy. "He's eating Funky Nut Blast." The others looked right to him and scrambled over to the little boy. He looked up at the group and stared.

"Yeah?" he asked them.

"I see you're eating Funky Nut Blast," Trina said, smiling.

"What's it to you?"

"Can we have it?"

"No!" The boy glared at them and licked his spoon. Jade glared back.

"I'll give you thirty dollars for it," she said.

"Deal!" the boy replied. The group cheered.

"Yay!" Cat cried. "Now we can have a private Ke$ha concert!"

"Cat! No!" the others cried.

"What-y?" she asked. The boy smiled and peeled off the $ from the bottom of his container. He sucked off all of the ice cream and held it up for them to see.

"Is this what you want?" he asked.

"YES!" The group lunged for it, but the little boy held it away before they could grab it.

"Uh-uh," he said. "I'll give it to you, _if_..."

"What do you want?" André asked.

"To come to the private concert."

"Deal!" Trina chirped.

"And I want a kiss from her," he began, looking at Trina, "and her," he looked at Cat, who smiled bashfully, "and, um, the freaky one."

"What?" Jade gasped.

André gave the kid a weary look. "You better stop there," he warned.

* * *

><p><em>Hahahahahahahahaha<br>Dance_

_Back door cracked_  
><em>We don't need a key<em>  
><em>We get in for free<em>  
><em>No VIP sleaze<em>

_Drink that Kool-Aid_  
><em>Follow my lead<em>  
><em>Now you're one of us<em>  
><em>You're coming with me<em>

_It's time to kill the lights_  
><em>And shut the DJ down<em>  
><em>(This place about to)<em>  
><em>Tonight were taking over<em>  
><em>No one's getting out<em>

_This place about to blow_  
><em>Blow<em>  
><em>This place about to blow<em>  
><em>Blow<em>  
><em>This place about to blow<em>  
><em>Blow<em>  
><em>This place about to blow<em>  
><em>Blow<em>  
><em>This place about to<em>

_Now what (What)_  
><em>We're taking control<em>  
><em>We get what we want<em>  
><em>We do what you don't<em>

_Dirt and glitter_  
><em>Cover the floor<em>  
><em>We're pretty and sick<em>  
><em>We're young and we're bored (Ha)<em>

_It's time to lose your mind_  
><em>And let the crazy out<em>  
><em>(This place about to)<em>  
><em>Tonight we're taking names<em>  
><em>'Cause we don't mess around<em>

_This place about to blow_  
><em>Blow<em>  
><em>This place about to blow<em>  
><em>Blow<em>  
><em>This place about to blow<em>  
><em>Blow<em>  
><em>This place about to blow<em>  
><em>Blow<em>  
><em>This place about to<em>

_(Blow)_

_Go, go, go, go insane_  
><em>Go insane<em>  
><em>Throw some glitter<em>  
><em>Make it rain on him<em>  
><em>Let me see them Hanes<em>  
><em>Let me, let me see them Hanes<em>

_Go insane_  
><em>Go insane<em>  
><em>Throw some glitter<em>  
><em>Make it rain on him<em>  
><em>Let me see them Hanes<em>  
><em>Let me, let me see them Hanes (C'mon)<em>

_We are taking, over (Blow)_  
><em>Get used to it, over (Blow)<em>

_This place about to blow_  
><em>Blow<em>  
><em>This place about to blow<em>  
><em>Blow (Oh)<em>  
><em>This place about to blow (Oh)<em>  
><em>Blow<em>  
><em>This place about to blow<em>  
><em>Blow<em>  
><em>This place about to<em>

_Blow_

* * *

><p>"Oh my god!" Trina exclaimed as glitter rained down on them and Ke$ha ended her private concert. She watched as her sister approached the star.<p>

"You totally rocked our home!" she exclaimed.

"Thanks," Ke$ha replied.

"Wanna see my bedrooom?"

"No-"

"Come on!" Tori grabbed Ke$ha's arm and dragged her up the staircase.

"Hey!" the little boy called out to Cat, Jade, and Trina.

"What?" Jade snapped.

"You all promised me lips!" he pouted.

"Oh, sure," Trina said, exchanging sly looks with Cat and Jade. "How about we go onto the porch? You know, more privacy."

"Good call."

"Come on." Trina grabbed his hand and led him towards the patio. As soon as he was outside, she slammed the glass door shut and locked him out.

"Hey!" he cried. He banged against the door.

"Kiss a shrub!" The boy leaned against the glass as the girls walked back into the living room. Ke$ha walked back downstairs, Tori right behind her.

"Ke$ha!" she whined. "Ke$ha, wait!"

"No, you're weird," the star said bluntly.

"Tori!" Trina snapped. Tori stopped followed Ke$ha. "I'm so sorry about that, Ke$ha!"

"Is she your sister?"

"Yeah..."

Ke$ha put her hand on Trina's shoulder and gave her a sympathetic look. "I feel sorry for _you_."

"Hey, look," Tori said as she headed towards the back door. "This little boy got locked out."

"Tori, no!" the other three girls shouted. Tori unlocked and opened the door anyways.

"What's wrong?" she asked the boy.

"These girls promised to kiss me and didn't!" he cried.

"Oh. Well, you could give me a little kiss!" Tori closed her eyes, leaned forward a bit, and puckered her lips. The little boy stared at her in disgust.

"Gross." With that, he left the house, leaving Tori offended while everyone else laughed at her.


	42. Steamboat Suzie

Trina walked off of the stage, still pretending to cough as if she had tuberculosis. The audience was applauding the performers for their performance of _Steamboat Suzie_, and Trina felt she personally did great. She was the character of the little girl with tuberculosis, and was the reason that Suzie, played by Jade, decided that she was to take over the ship and bring it to shore after the original captain, André's character, was struck by lightning. Cat had watched from offstage with Sikowitz, who sipped from a coconut and tried not to call Jade a gank every chance he could. Cat and Trina hugged once the curtains closer and Cat's phone vibrated. She pulled it out of her jean pocket and squealed in delight.

"Tori said that Robbie came through the surgery without anything damaging him permanently!" she announced loudly. The others clapped and cheered for that.

"Really?" Trina asked.

"Aw," Jade pouted.

"Also," Cat added, "Robbie owns a pair of Spongebob briefs." She began laughing, and so did the other girls and Sikowitz.

"What a weenie," Sikowitz said. "He even wears turtlenecks! What happened to the nerdy boy anyway?"

"He had a Pontiac parked in his butt!" Cat giggled.

"And it wasn't even Jade's fault," Trina added.

"It was a girl from when he was younger," Jade explained. "She had forced him to eat a _toy_ car replica of a Pontiac, and it made a surprise reappearance... parked in his butt."

"That sounds undelightfully painful," Sikowitz said loudly, sipping coconut milk diligently through a straw.

"That's right," the girls agreed.

"It turns out that Robbie needed blood, and since he and Tori both have O- blood type, we paid her to donnate a pint of blood for the procedure," Trinaa added.

"That sounds unusually generous of her," Sikowitz said.

"We all lost fifty bucks because of it," Jade told him bitterly. The other two girls nodded in agreement. It took two hundred dollars for Tori to say yes, only because she was so small that it was dangerous for her to have blood taken out of her to begin with. Beck came up from behind them and tapped Jade on the shoulder.

"Are you the best dang steamboat captian around?" he asked in a fake Southern accent. Jade turned around and glared at him.

"You missed my opening performance," she said, jutting out her bottom lip.

"I had to help a friend move into the valley, and then I went to check up on Robbie," Beck explained, kissing Jade on the forehead.

"And?" Trina asked.

"Your insane sister stared hitting on me and practically chased me out of the hospital," Beck said, giving her a look. He turned to Cat. "And I saw your mom there. She said that your brother was checked in again?" Everyone gave Cat a funny look.

"My brother saw someone on TV try to eat poprocks and drink orange soda at the same time, so he wanted to try it too," Cat said. She began laughing. "He scared my mom, so he got his stomach pumped."

"Cat, that's not funny," Trina stated slowly.

Cat stopped laughing. "It's not?" she asked, confused.

"It's not?" Jade repeated.

"No!" Trina snapped.

"Oh," Cat and Jade said quietly.

"So, do you want to go visit Robbie and Tori?" Beck asked. Everyone looekd around uncomfortably.

"Or we could go to Wok Star?" Trina suggested. Everyone paused, and then agreed and walked to change into their regular clothes before going off to indulge themselves with Chinese food.


	43. Clowns Don't Bounce

Trina screamed as loud as humanly possible as the clown hit the ground with a loud _SMACK!_ Fake blood oozed out of his head. André stood up and ran out of the Blackbox Theatre, most lifely to go throw up in a trashcan outside. Cat squeaked in fear, making her first sound since the play began thirty minutes ago. Robbie was crying his eyes out, and for once, he had left Rex at home. Beck, who couldn't feel true terror, just sat there, holding Jade's hand as he watched her play calmly. Trina knew that she was invited to her sister's prom at her old school, but if she had to choose between Jade's horrifying play and being at a prom with Tori... she chose the play instead.

"Wh-what is this play about again?" Trina asked shakily.

"It's about a clown... and a parachute... that doesn't open," Jade says. "And now the play is over." She stood up and closed the curtain herself; she knew that Sinjin and his crew were too stunned to even complete their jobs. She stood in front of the curtains and bowed. People slowly began clapping, all of them unsure of how to react to the disgusting performance they had just witnessed.

"I'm scared, Trina," Cat whimpered, hugging Trina's arm.

"Do you need me to hold you?" Robbie asked, grinning and holding his arms out.

"No," Cat answered, shaking her head and tightening her grip on Trina. She buried her head into the girl's shoulder and squeezed her eyes shut. Trina looked over at the disappointed Robbie and shook her head at him. He looked down and sighed.

"Thanks for coming," Jade told her small audience. "I know that you'll love the next one! I'll see you guys on Monday!" She then made a face at how nice she had just been. The audience members slowly left the theater, still terrified.

"Babe, that was... interesting and unique," Beck told Jade, kissing her.

"I know," she replied. Trina, Cat, and Robbie walked up to the two, smiling modestly.

"It's over," Cat whimpered.

"Yay," Robbie and Trina said uneasily.

"I know that you guys were nearly crying and peeing your pants," Jade said, smiling. The three denied it for a minute, but then finally confessed to doing so. Cat let go of Trina, who rubbed her arm and winced at how badly it hurt. André came back, wiping his lips with the back of his hand.

"Alright," he said loudly, "I'm pretty sure that I don't have anything left in my stomach to upchuck."

"Upchuck?" everyone else replied.

"That's a word?" Beck asked.

"You know, like puke, throw up... upchuck," André said. The others shook their heads.

"I've never heard anyone say that word past 1989," Jade said coolly.

"I never even knew that word," Robbie admitted.

"One time, my brother stabbed a man's leg with a plastic fork for saying that word," Cat said, smiling and giggling. The others shook their heads again.

"Well, I need to go pick up Tori and bring Cat home," Trina said. "You ready Cat?"

"Sure thing," she said giddily.

"And Sinjin needs to clean up that fake blood from the clown," Jade added.

"Fake blood?" Cat asked. "You wanted fake blood?"

"That _is_ what your brother gave us, right?" Beck asked. Cat stared at the ground in silence.

"Uh oh," she muttered, giving everyone a sad look. They paused and headed for the door.

"Sinjin, clean up that blood!" Jade shouted. "You're in charge of closing down!"

"Hey, Trina?" André asked.

"Yeah?" Trina replied.

"What's prom like?"

"Honestly? I'm not so sure either."


	44. All I Want Is Everything

"Oh my gosh guys!" Trina shouted as she sat down rather abruptly at her friends' usual lunch table. She moved aside André and Jade's trays to make room for her own.

"Do you mind?" Jade warned, glaring at the perky Vega.

"After I say this, you'll want to think _twice_ about insulting me," Trina retorted gleefully. "I got the seven of us to perform at the Sweet Sixteen for the owner of the local Baby Golf course's daughter!" The gang became excited and all hugged each other- including Jade- and began exclaiming about how great this was going to be.

"I got the perfect song for a Sweet Sixteen performance," André said.

"Wait, you said 'the seven of us'," Beck pointed out. Trina slowly smiled as great and fake as she could muster.

"Uh-huh," she said through her teeth.

"If there's six of us here..." Robbie began.

"Then who's the seventh?" Cat finished.

"_Confess!_" Jade hissed in a threatening tone. Trina frowned and gulped.

"Tori." The group began groaning in frustration. They didn't think Tori was talented enough to do even walk, let alone perform at a Sweet Sixteen.

"It's because of her that we're doing the performance," Trina said. "It was either this or pay the owner for ten-thousand dollars worth of damage!"

"How'd she cause ten-thousand dollars worth of damage to the Baby Golf course?" Beck asked.

"_I_ don't even want to know," Trina sighed. "But if you really want to see it, it's apparently the most recently viewed video on Splashface every few minutes."

* * *

><p><em>I feel delirious<br>Come let's get out of here  
>We're so anonymous<br>But it's all coming clear  
>We're heading for the sky<br>And we'll get lost in it  
>Cause all I want, all I want, all I want is everything<em>

_And I will pose if I wanna  
>And I will vogue like Madonna<br>I might not dance like MJ, RIP  
>But I will give the best of me<em>

_All I want is everything, yes everything  
>Too much is not enough<br>I'm sick of settling for in between  
>And I'm not giving up<br>As long as it feels right  
>At least we know that we're alive<br>All I want is everything, yes everything yeah, oh_

_We don't ever stop  
>Let's watch the sun come up<br>We'll sleep when we're dead  
>Cause halfway kind of sucks<br>We're heading for the sky  
>And we'll get lost in it<br>Cause all I want, all I want, all I want is everything._

_And I will pose if I wanna  
>And I will vogue like Madonna<br>I might not dance like MJ, RIP  
>But I will give the best of me<em>

_All I want is everything, yes everything  
>Too much is not enough<br>I'm sick of settling for in between  
>And I'm not giving up<br>As long as it feels right_

_At least we know that we're alive  
>All I want is everything, yes everything yeah, oh<em>

_Hold onto me and I'll hold onto you  
>Don't over think, what have we got to lose?<br>It's me and you, me and you no matter what  
>Oooh<em>

_We're heading for the sky  
>And we'll get lost in it<br>Cause all I want, all I want, all I want is everything_

_And I will pose if I wanna  
>And I will vogue like Madonna<br>I might not dance like MJ, RIP  
>But I will give the best of me<em>

_All I want is everything, yes everything  
>Too much is not enough<br>I'm sick of settling for in between  
>And I'm not giving up<br>As long as it feels right  
>At least we know that we're alive<br>All I want is everything, yes everything yeah, oh_

* * *

><p>"I never sung any better in my entire life!" Tori exclaimed. Everyone faked a smile and pretended that Tori's microphone hadn't been turned off before they began singing. Suddenly Trina was pulled aside and shaking hands with an unfamiliar man.<p>

"Hello, I'm Shawn Quincy, a local music producer," he said. Trina began choking up, nearly laughing.

"I-I'm Trina!" she managed to say.

"My good friend is the father of the birthday girl, and I must say that I was impressed by you and your friends' song today. In a few days from now, over Spring Break, I'm putting together a Michael Jackson tribute concert, and I think that you'd all be perfect to do a song. What do you think?"

"I think yes!" Trina exclaimed.

"Alright, here's my card." He gave Trina a small business card. "Give me a call around noon tomorrow." He walked away and the group began bouncing around and cheering.

"Oh my gosh, we're performing for Shawn Quincy!" Tori cried. Everyone stopped cheering and groaned as they remembered that Tori had to come along with them.


	45. I Want You Back

Trina leaned against the wall in a dance studio, waiting impatiently for Cat and Robbie to show up with the back-up dancers. Jade was sitting on Beck's lap, talking about her favorite movie, _The Scissoring_. André was stretching in the middle of the room. Tori was dancing freestyleand although was appearing as annoying she wasn't bothering anyone at the moment. They had only one day to practice for the Michael Jackson Memorial Benefit Concert, and only half of the people were here. This wasn't going to go over well, since they had the studio from 4:00 to 9:00 and it was almost 5:45 now. Cat and Robbie were going to be the ones blamed for the terrible performance- Tori's microphone was being turned off again, for everyone's ears' well-being.

"If they don't show up by six, I'm leaving," Jade announced, glaring at Trina.

"Well it's not my fault that they're not here!" she cried.

"Maybe your sister's terrible dancing scared them off!"

"Hey!" Tori tried to say, but lost her breath halfway through the word. She sat herself down and took a few deep breaths. "I am not a bad dancer!"

"Because I'm the first person who said it to your face," Jade said.

"I take dance classes every week!"

"Well, they aren't helping!"

"Cat texted me!" André shouted out, stopping any fights bound to happen. "She and Robbie just got here with all of the extras.

"Finally!" Everyone stood up and prepared themselves for over three hours of dancing.

"Uh, guys?" Beck said as he looked out the window. "Is there any reason why they needed to drive a school bus here?"

"Shouldn't the back-up dancers have their own cars?" Jade asked.

"How many did Cat find?" Tori asked. Robbie burst into the room and slammed the door behind him.

"What's going on?" Trina asked him.

"You'll _never_ guess what kind of back-up dancers Cat found for us," he gasped. He jumped away from the door as Cat came into the room with about twenty men and women in orange jumpsuits, with three police officers with them.

"Cat..." Everyone began.

"Their from the local prison!" Cat cried, giggling. Everyone's eyes widened adn they shared glances, oblivious that Cat brought prisoners as back-up dancers.

"I'm not sure if I'm confortable with this!" André announced, tugging at the collar of his shirt.

"Cat!" Tori whined.

"Don't worry- they're all the prisoners who are going to be released in less than one year!" Cat assured the gang. Naturally, none of them felt any form of relief from that statement.

"As long as we're here, we assure you that nothing bad can happen," one of the polie officers said.

"They conducted full body cavity searches before we came here," one of the male prisoners said. The gang nodded slowly.

"Well... let's get started!" Trina said excitedly. "We only have three hours to rehearse this number, and we want to blow the audience away!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Trina: <strong>__Ohhhhh  
>Let me tell you now<br>Ohhhh  
>(Ohhhh)<em>

_When I had you to myself  
>I didn't want you around<br>Those pretty faces always made you stand out in a crowd  
>But someone picked you from the bunch<br>One glance was all it took  
>Now it's much too late for me to take a second look<em>

_Oh baby give me one more chance  
>(<em>_**All: **__show you that I love you)  
>Won't you please let me<br>(__**All: **__back in your heart)  
>Oh darlin' I was blind to let you go<br>(__**All: **__let you go baby)  
>But now since I see you in his arms<br>(__**All: **__I want you back)  
>Yes I do now<br>(__**All: **__I want you back)  
>Ooh ooh baby<br>(__**All: **__I want you back)  
>Ya ya ya ya<br>(__**All: **__I want you back)  
>Na na na na<em>

_Tryin' to live without your love  
>Is one long sleepless night<br>Let me show you girl  
>That I know wrong from right<br>Every street you walk on  
>I leave tear stains on the ground<br>Following the girl  
>I didn't even want around Let me tell you now<em>

_Oh baby give me one more chance  
>(<em>_**All: **__show you that I love you)  
>Won't you please let me<br>(__**All: **__back in your heart)  
>Oh darlin' I was blind to let you go<br>(__**All: **__let you go baby)  
>But now since I see you in his arms<em>

_Uh-huh  
><em>_**All: **__A buuh buh buh  
>A buuh buh buh<br>__**Cat: **__All I want  
><em>_**All: **__A buh buh buh buh  
><em>_**Cat: **__All I need  
><em>_**All: **__A buh buh buh buh  
><em>_**Cat: **__All I want  
><em>_**All: **__A buh buh buh buh  
><em>_**Cat: **__All I need_

_**André: **__Oh  
>Just one more chance<br>To show you that I love you, baby  
><em>_**Cat: **__Baby  
><em>_**André: **__Baby  
><em>_**Cat: **__ooh  
><em>_**All: **__I want you back_

_**Jade: **__Forget what happened then  
>(<em>_**All: **__I want you back)  
><em>_**André: **__Let me live again  
><em>_**Tori: **__Oh baby I was blind to let you go  
>But now since I see you in his arms<br>(__**All: **__I want you back)  
><em>_**Jade: **__Spare me of this cause  
>(<em>_**All: **__I want you back)  
><em>_**André: **__Gimme back what I lost _

_**Tori; **__Oh baby I need one more chance, ha  
>I tell ya that I love you<br>(__**Cat: **__Oh Oh Oh)  
><em>_**All: **__I want you back  
>I want you back<br>I want you back  
>I want you back<em>

_I want you back_

* * *

><p>"We're the number one hit on Splashface!" Trina cheered.<p>

"You can barely hear my voice!" Tori groaned. "Why can't you hear my voice?"

"Uh, I don't know?" Trina suggested.

"Well, I'm going to listen to my performance of _All I Want Is Everything_ and see how that went as well! I'm sure I did fantastic!" Tori began looking up the video on Splashface.

"Sure thing, sis." Trina grabbed her purse and slowly began backing away towards the door. She stopped right in front of it and began searching frantically for her keys. Just as she found them, Tori paused the video.

"Why can't you hear me sing?" she asked.

"Well... you see..." Trina screamed, making Tori scream in realization of what her sister had done. Tori charged at her sister. Trina ran out the front door and slammed it shut behind her. Tori crashed into the door and took a few moments to recover from the impact. As she opened the door, Trina zoomed out of the driveway and sped off.

"TRINA!" Tori shouted after her. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"


	46. Hello, Steven!

"Nope, Trina isn't home," Tori said cheerfully. "But I'm here! And I love playing Baby Golf on Friday nights! Don't you?" Trina furrowed her eyebrows as her sister's voice echoed up the staircase. She walked downstairs to see what was going on. Whenever Tori said that Trina wasn't around, that usually meant a talent scout of cute boy was at the house.

"I texted her earlier, and Trina told me that she was going to be home in time for us to hang out! Now where is she?" Trina gasped; she knew that voice like it was the back of her hand.

"Steven!" Trina ran over to her boyfriend and jumped into his arms. She kissed him and held onto him as they embraced each other.

Steven Carson had been her long-distance boyfriend for well over one year, but she rarely talked about him. Her friends at school would either get jealous or disgusted (mainly being Jade), and thinking of him being in Seattle every other three months per year stabbed her heart sometimes. His parents were divorced; his mom lived up in Seattle, while his dad lived down here in Los Angeles. Fortunately, they both took turns home-schooling Steven, so he would be able to graduate alongside Trina, and maybe even go to the same college as her in the near future. Now that he was back, she was beyong thrilled.

"Hey, Trina, wha-when did you get home?" Tori asked, trying to play off trying to woo Steven.

"About, uh, four hours ago," Trina answered as Steven put her down.

"Yeah, see, now I didn't know that you came back from that place you were at beforehand."

"School?"

"Oh, that place, right." Tori snapped her fingers and closed her hand around her fist. "Well, I need to go to... that place in this place."

"Just go," Trina and Steven said.

"Sure!" Tori ran up the stairs three steps at a time. Trina and Steven laughed and shook their heads while they began kissing again.

* * *

><p><em>"You're the worst cactus ever!"<em>

_"Stupid cactus!"_

_"You're the loser of the desert!"_

_"You have no friends!"_

_"No one wants you!"_

_"Lame cactus!"_

_"You're an embarassment to all succulents!"_

_"Idiot!"_

_"And that's how you damage the self-esteem of a cactus!"_

_"Also works of ferns, flowers, and various cheeses!"_

_"Okay, we're going to move on to our next segment here on iCarly!"_

_"Which involves the brain of our disturbed friend, Gibby!"_

_"Yes! We all know that Gibby's head is full of wrong-ness..."_

_"And to demonstrate that, let's look at- Uh oh, it's the cactus' big brother!"_

_"AH!"_

* * *

><p>Trina held her sides as she giggled. Steven barely let out a laugh himself. They were watching the newest iCarly segments, live from Seattle, Washington.<p>

"Oh my god, how funny is this?" Trina laughed. "Aren't they hilarious?"

"Yeah, it's funny..." Steven trailed off. "What's it called?"

"iCarly. You've _never_ heard of it?"

"Uh, no, why?"

"'Cause you live in Seattle half the time, and that's where these girls do it from."

* * *

><p><em>"Go on now!"<em>

_"Go!"_

_"Walk out the door!"_

_"Just turned around now!"_

_"You're not welcome anymore!"_

_"And now..."_

_"A disturbing voyage into the depths of the ever puzzling Gibby-ish brain!"_

* * *

><p>"That girl Carly's really pretty, don't you think?" Trina asked, smiling.<p>

"Sure..." Steven answered. "Just uh, not my type. Anyway, uh, you know, we've been going out for over three months." He gave Trina a grin. She knew what he was talking about.

"I do." Trina looked down at the floor than back up. "We're coming up on our hundred-day kiss."

"Sneak preview?"

"Show me the trailer." Trina leaned in and kissed Steven softly on the lips.

"Oh, hey Steven!" Tori's screechy voice interrupted them. They looked away to see the younger Vega sister heading towards the door. "Great to see that you're back. You know, you could've gone out with me when you had the chance, but _whatever!_" She left the house rather quickly. Trina and Steven made a face.

"She's, uh..." Steven began.

"Yeah," Trina said.

"Yeah."

* * *

><p><em>"Chicken wings!"<em>

* * *

><p>Trina made a face at the pudgy boy in his tuxedo dancing around a bunch of chicken wings hanging from the ceiling.<p>

"I wonder if that Gibby kid is that weird in real life," Trina wondered aloud.

"Yeah," Steven echoed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(AN: Chronologically, iParty With Victorious comes right between Locked Up! and Helen's Back Again, so I thought, eh, why not?)**_


	47. Dipping French Fries In Mayonnaise

Trina sat down at her usual table with her friends. Beck had his arm around Jade's shoulder while he sipped his soda calmly. He made a face as Robbie was drinking spring water- Beck insisted that there was fish pee in water- and smiled when Jade leaned her head against his shoulder. Andrè was nowhere in sight at the time, and Cat was with Lane, trying to figure out how she could communicate now that she had vocal nodules and couldn't talk at all without risking the ability to use her voice ever again. Robbie pulled Rex out of his bookbag. Rex yawned.

"Nice nap?" Robbie asked.

"Yeah," Rex yawned. "I dreamt of a life without you." Robbie looked hurt, but was used to the verbal abuse Rex gave him by now. The gang never knew when Robbie was going to give up the puppet, but they were still awaiting the day it happened. Trina dipped her fries in mayonnaise and ate it. She loved the salty taste dancing on her tongue. Jade, naturally, made a face at her.

"Who dips french fries with mayonnaise?" she asked, disgusted.

"It's really good," Trina retorted. "I started doing it when I-"

"I don't need your life story." Jade sipped her coffee and smiled at Trina. Trina stuck out her tongue. Andrè ran up to the table and sandwiched himself between Robbie and Trina.

"Guess what!" Andrè shouted. He didn't wait for a response. "You know my uncle?"

"The real estate one or the creepy one?"

"... Real estate."

"What?" Trina asked, excited.

"Y'all get this? My uncle just sold a house to... guess who!"

"What?" everyone snapped.

"Kenan Thompson!" The entire table was now excited.

"Oh my gosh, I _love_ Kenan Thompson!" Trina exclaimed.

"Yeah, who doesn't?" Jade stated. Trina frowned; she hated how Jade always tried to ruin her mood.

"What up with that?" Rex laughed. "What up with that!"

"And I met Kenan," Andrè continued. "We hung out for, like, two hours. And I told him, I said, 'You got a really sick place. You could throw a killer party here.' And he says, 'Why don't'cha!' So he said I could have a small party at his place this Saturday night!"

"Oh my gosh!" everyone cried. Everyone began talking about it for a few minutes before returning to their food.

"You can't dip your french fries in mayonnaise!" someone with a strange accent told Trina. She put her hand down on the table in frustration.

"Why does everyone keep on saying that- Steven!" she cried as she saw it was Steven teasing her.

"Hey," he said. They exchanged a quick kiss. Everyone smiled, except for Jade.

"What are you doing here?" Trina asked.

"I thought I'd swing back early and say hey," Steven said. A flash went off as Robbie took a picture of the two. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, did you just take a picture of me and Trina?"

"Yupperooni," Robbie answered, smiling. "I take pictures of all my friends and post them on The Slap."

"It's a small page," Jade said.

"It's not a small-"

"Robbie, it's a small page."

"Hey, you want to take a picture of me for your page?" Sinjin asked as he passed the group.

"Uh, no thanks," Robbie answered.

"Ha!" Rex laughed. "A freak rejected by a geek! That's ironic!" Sinjin walked away with a disappointed look on his face.

"Well, could you not post it?" Steven asked.

"Sorry, I have my phone set up to automatically post the pictures I take," Robbie said.

"Why don't you want your picture posted?" Trina asked. She put her arms around Steven.

"Uh, bad hair day," he answered.

"Here, let me fix that. Ah!" Trina started messing around with Steven's hair, making it worse than before. The others rolled their eyes in amusement or, in Jade's case, annoyance, before continuing eating their lunch and talking about the party they were going to at Kenan Thompson's house later this week.


	48. What Happens In The Closet

"Whoa!" Trina breathed as the gang stepped into Kenan Thompson's mansion. She felt that she didn't even deserve to breathe the air inside of the luxurious home.

"_OH MY GOD, ANDRÈ, THIS HOUSE IS SO HUG,_" Cat's headband exclaimed. Cat made a face and tried again. "_HUG_." Her face lit up and she typed away again. "_CUTE_." She nodded and grinned, feeling pretty smart. Andrè shook hands with another man there.

"He's going to be spinning tracks tomorrow night," he explained.

"_Stricky-stricky-straight up!_" the man said, making motions like he was spinning records.

"_Stricky-stricky-straight up!_" Trina immitated. The others gave her a funny look. "I wanted to do it too..." Steven put his arms around her arms and she leaned her head on his shoulder. Andrè and Cat followed the man to discuss music.

"Let's go," he told Trina.

"Where y'all going?" Andrè asked.

"We're going to find a place to share out hundred-day kiss!" Trina squealed. She grabbed Steven's hand and pulled him along. All of the bedrooms seemed too large, and very expected from girls who went to Northridge. Trina did _not_ want to be doing anything similar to what a Northridge girl would do. The thought of it made her sick to her stomach. Steven pointed out that anyone who wasn't from Northridge would pick a bathroom out of secretness or desperation, and that balconies were too clichè.

"Who knew that it'd be hard to find a place to share a hundred-day kiss when it came to looking in Kenan Thompson's house?" Steven groaned.

"Not many people would think of being in Kenan Thompson's home to begin with," Trina pointed out. "What's this room?" She pulled open the door to reveal a large hall closet. She looked at Steven and smiled.

"This would be great... for Seven Minutes in Heaven," he said.

"Aw, but it's so perfect!" Trina jutted out her bottom lip. "Please?"

"Your adorable faces always get me!" Steven wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and walked her into the closet. He turned on the light and began tickling her. She giggled and squirmed and tried to fight herself away from his grasp, but knew it'd be relentless. They were both cut off by their PearPhones vibrating. They pulled apart and pulled out their phones.

"I need to take a call from Tori," Trina excused herself before stepping out into the hallway. She pressed the green call button before barking into the phone, "What?"

"Can you babysit Lane's kids tomorrow night?" Tori begged.

"What? You know I'm going to Kenan Thompson's house for the party."

"I know! That's why I asked. I thought that if I babysat his stupid brats, I'd have a better chance of getting into Hollywood Arts, or good movie auditions of some sort. But then I heard about this party through Rex, and I want to go! So can you babysit for me?"

"NO!" Trina shouted.

"Ugh, I hate everything!" Before Trina could hang up, Tori shouted through the receiver, "Wait, is this your mushroom pizza?"

"It's mine, and it's the last slice, so if you don't mind, please save it-"

"Thanks!" She knew her sister hung up. She sighed and put her phone away. Steven stepped out of the closet and put his phone away.

"Tori's being a pain," Trina greeted him. "Who was that you were talking to?"

"Oh, uh, my mom in Seattle," Steven replied. Trina nodded and took his hands in hers.

"I love you," she said softly.

"I love you too." He leaned forward, and just before their lips grazed each other, Cat came into the area.

"Let's go pick out music!" she shouted. She laughed as she skipped down the hallway, singing, "We're off to see the wizard! The wonderful wizard of Oz!" Trina and Steven held each other's hands as they walked down to the main living area to help choose music for the party taking place tomorrow night.


	49. Trina Peed

"This party is amazing!" Trina shouted over the music.

"_YES IT IS,_" Cat's headband said. She smiled and skipped over to some kid with a mole on his face. Steven wrapped his arm around her waist. Trina took a large gulp of her Dr. Gibbs, wrinkling her nose as she felt the buzz in her nostrils. Jade, as always, had a bored expression on her face. Beck came into the room and came up to the trio.

"I found one out back, and it's huge," Beck told Jade.

"Huge what?" Steven asked.

"Jacuzzi."

"Good," the goth said as she pulled out a blue bikini top from her purse.

"Oh, you brought your bathing suit?" Trina asked.

"Yup," Beck said. "Jade _loves _jacuzzis."

"Sometimes I pretend I've been captured by witches, and they are using me to make human soup," Jade announced.

"Uh," Steven said uneasily, "I'm sure you'd be delicious...?"

"Yeah, I highly doubt it."

Trina shuffled around before saying, "I would've brought a bathing suit if I had known-" Sikowitz suddenly appeared, blaring on a trumpet very loud and obnoxiously. Trina and Jade screamed. Steven jolted and let go of Trina as she slightly peed herself. The music ceased to play and everyone looked over at the psychotic teacher.

"It's me!" Sikowitz shouted. "With a trumpet!"

"Sikowitz!" Jade shouted. "You scared us!"

"Good!" The man came out from behind the bar.

"How do you even know about this party?"

"I follow Rex!"

"I bet you don't follow Robbie," Rex said as he and Robbie passed by the group.

"Of course not!" Robbie looked disappointed that he only had a dozen followers.

"You made me pee!" Trina shouted. Jade looked down at the front of her pants. Steven looked slightly grossed out.

"So, I scared you?" Sikowitz asked.

"Yes! I PEED!" Jade looked again at Trina.

"And you?" the teacher asked as he turned towards Beck.

"Nothing," he admitted, smiling.

"Admit it; he's unscarable," Jade said. "Come on, let's go into the jacuzzi." She grabbed her boyfriend's hand and dragged him towards the back of the house.

"Ah, jacuzzi!" Sikowitz said. "My favorite Italian word for hot... bubbling...!" He danced off in the same direction as Beck and Jade. Trina groaned and put down her cup of soda on the bar. She felt Steven put his arm on her shoulder.

"Did you really pee yourself?" he asked as he kissed her cheek.

"Yes." She heard and felt Steven back away.

"Maybe you should go and... do something about that," he said. "I'm going to see how great the view of Los Angeles is from upstairs, okay?" He kissed her cheek and took off. Trina sighed and looked for a bathroom.

"I hope it's not noticable," she muttered to herself. "I don't want to be mistaken for a Northridge girl."


	50. Trina Carly and Tarni

**_(A/N: My new Pen Name is SaintWhatsername, in case you are confused.)_**

* * *

><p>Trina stood on the balconly at Kenan Thompson's mansion, staring out at the beautiful night and the lights of Los Angeles. She could see the stars in the sky and the stars walking around outside where the papparazzi were hopefully not prowling around, lurking behind bushes and snapping pictures in order to make some sort of money. None of it made sense to Trina, but she didn't know what it was like to live as a papparazzi person. Stalking creeped her out, and she didn't want to do the same thing. She turned to walk back to the drink bar to run into Steven.<p>

"Hey!" she said. He sat Trina down. "What's up?" She watched him pull out a long jewelry box. She was stunned. This boy was practically perfect.

"I wanted to give you this," he said. He opened the box to reveal a shiny new silver charm bracelet. Trina gasped.

"Steven! You nutball!" Trina held out her right wrist for Steven to put the bracelet on her wrist. "A charm bracelet?"

"Yeah, it's one of a kind, like you." Trina smiled. He was too sweet for her. She jingled her charm bracelet by shaking her wrist. The light bounced off of it.

"Oh my god, it's _beautiful..._" She looked up into Steven's eyes. "I love you." There. She said those words. Most guys would run off. But on the night of their Hundred Day Kiss, he wasn't scared at all.

"I love you too," he whispered. He leaned in and kissed Trina. Her heart raced. She never felt this before with any other boy she had dated before. Tonight was just perfect, and midnight would become the icing on top of this deliciously perfect cake.

"It's going to be midnight in thirty minutes," she said quietly. "I'm going to go freshen up a bit and meet you in the room, okay?"

"See you on the flip side, beautiful," Steven replied. Trina held in a squeal of excitement as she raced to the bathroom. She used her fingers to brush her hair to one side of her face, then the other, before shaking it and letting fall around messily. She used water to mat her hair back down successfully. She took an eyeliner pencil out of her pocket and applied a thin layer around her eyes. It made them seem more like from a magazine or billboard that models are on. The licked her wrists and sniffed them to see how bad her breath was. Chips, salsa, onion dip, and Dr. Gibbs. Something she didn't want to make Steven taste at all. She wondered if he was still in the room they were just in and rushed back there. Instead of seeing her wonderful boyfriend, she looked right at the iCarly cast- Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, and Freddie Benson, in the same room as her. Her day was just getting even better.

"Oh my god, you're iCarly!" she cried. They looked less-than-thrilled to see a fan as they glumly greeted her. Maybe they were being badgered all night, although no one mentioned them coming down here to party. Maybe she missed the memo? "You have no idea how in love I am with your webshow!" she gushed.

"No, but I know how in love you are with my boyfriend," Carly told her. Trina may have fainted if Carly hadn't said that. She wrinkled her brow.

"What do you mean in love with _your_ boyfriend?" she laughed.

"It's okay, it's okay," Carly said, shrugging. "I'm in love with _your_ boyfriend so... we're kinda even!"

"Wait, are you talking about my Steven?" Trina was so confused yet so excited that she let out another nervous laugh.

"_Your_ Steven, _my_ Steven..." Carly shook her head. "He's been a busy boy."

"You gonna knuckle down on this chick?" Sam asked Carly. She pulled out a tied sock. "I brought the butter sock."

"It's not her fault... We're both victims."

"Yeah, but I mean-"

"I'm NOT gonna beat her with a sock full of butter!" Trina jumped. Sam Puckett wanted to beat her up? From what she's seen on iCarly, it terrified her a bit.

"She wants you to _hurt_ me with _butter_?" she asked, making sure she heard right.

"Yeah," Freddie answered.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Carly, Sam, and Freddie explained that Steven was dating both Carly and Trina, and that they were both tricked into believing that he truly loved them. A part of Trina died inside. After all he had said, she couldn't believe he would deceive her and date someone else as great as Carly Shay! And he claimed that he had never known what iCarly was, or that she wasn't even his type. She wasn't mad at Carly, but at her lying boyfriend- soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend, more accurately.

"And did he give you a charm bracelet?" Trina asked, holding up her wrist.

"Yep." Carly held up her wrist, displaying the exact same piece of jewelry.

"Wait, and when he gave it to you," Trina asked, "did her say..."

"'It's one of a kind just like you'? Argh!" Trina and Carly shouted.

"At least he gave us the right ones," Carly said, pointing to her name engraved on it. Trina looked at her own bracelet to become even more infuriorated.

"He spelled my name wrong!" she cried. "He put 'TARNI'!"

"Maybe he's dating a third girl named Tarni," Freddie joked. He laughed until all three girls gave him dirty looks. "That's not funny," he said quickly.

"Okay, now that we know Steven's a stinking cheater, let's talk about revenge," Sam suggested. She swung her buttersock around. "Once again, I offer the buttersock..."

"We don't _just_ want to hurt Steven," Carly said, taking away the weapon from Sam.

"We don't?" Trina asked.

"No..."

"Oh." Trina was disappoined. A lightbulb went off in her head. "What if we expose him here, at this party?" she asked.

"Yeah, I like that," Sam agreed. "We get out there, yank his pants down, get some hot sauce..."

"That's not what I meant," Trina cut her off, shaking her head. "I mean expose him as a cheater. There's gotta be at least two hundred people here."

"Two hundred sounds good," Carly began.

"But what about one _million?_" Freddie finished. The iCarly teens nodded their heads and grinned menacingly. Trina frowned, confused.

"Come on, I want to be a part of your iCarly unspoken communication!" Trina cried. "How are we getting back at Steven?" She held up her wrist and pointed at her name mess-up again. "Tarni wanna know!"


	51. Bye Steven!

"Here," Trina pointed out to the iCarly gang. "This is where Steven and I are supposed to have our Hundred Day Kiss."

"Perfect," Carly said. "We'll just wait in there, and then when Steven comes in, you'll say..." Carly was cut off by two loud screams. Trina gasped as Andrè and Kenan Thompson ran up to them. She jumped up and down and shrieked as she looked at Kenan Thompson in person. It was as if his presence made everything in her life better, especially after meeting the iCarly team.

"Oh my gosh, you're Kenan Thompson!" Freddie exclaimed.

"Yeah, we know, he's famous," Andrè said.

"Where's the panda?" Andrè and Kenan demanded. Kenan looked at Carly, Sam, and Freddie and gasped.

"You're iCarly!" he cried. He poked Freddie in the gut with the end of his bat. "From the internet!"

"You know us?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I love iCarly! Where's that peculiar kid, uh, Jibby?" Carly shrugged and laughed. Kenan turned to look at Trina. "Now I know you're not from Northridge."

"Uh... uh-uh," Trina replied, too stunned to use any words.

"Hey, do you think you could help us with something?" Carly asked suddenly.

"There it is," Kenan groaned. "You see that? There it is. Why does everybody want to borrow money from me? I mean, you guys, Andy Samberg, half of the original cast of _All That_!"

"Aww, I used to love that show!" Trina gushed.

"Your dimples- they're like little perfect sugarplums!" Kenan poked her cheek. Trina immediately swore to never wash her face again.

"No no no no, we don't want to borrow money!" Carly insisted.

"Eh, now wait a second," Sam began.

"Okay, Sam!" Carly shouted over top of her. Sam didn't utter another word.

"We need to get revenge on my boyfriend," Trina explained.

"Steven?" Andrè asked.

"Who is also _her_ boyfriend," Trina added, pointing to Carly.

"Which we just found out," Carly said bitterly.

"No money?" Kenan asked.

"Nope."

"Just revenge?"

"Yes."

"...Alright."

* * *

><p>Trina waited anxiously for Steven to show up for their supposed Hundred Day kiss. It was 11:59 PM right now, and he could show up any second. They both set reminders on their phones for midnight. Trina's went off and she quickly unlocked her PearPhone to turn off the alarm. She backed away against the wall beside Carly and Sam. Freddie turned on his camera. Kenan stepped a little closer toward the door. Steven slipped inside and smiled. Trina grinned; they were about to wipe that smile clear off of his face.<p>

"Hey baby," he said. "Happy Hundred Days!" Kenan let out a girly giggle before blowing a trumpet into Steven's ears. Kenan turned on the lights and laughed into the camera.

"He thought he was gonna get a kiss from a pretty girl!" he laughed. "But instead, I blew a trumpet in his face. Punk!" He blew the trumpet again and Steven jumped back against the door.

"Hi, Steven!" Carly and Trina greeted him. Sam made faces at the confused boy.

"What's going on?" Steven cried.

"Everyone, this is my ex-boyfriend, Steven," Carly said into the camera.

"_Ex_?"

"He's also her ex-boyfriend." Freddie pointed the camera lens at Trina, who waved to it. He turned it back to Steven.

"_EX?_"

"He was dating the both of them," Sam began.

"At the same time," Carly continued.

"And he might never have a girlfriend again!" Sam said.

"Because, now y'all know that Steven is a dirty cheating _SKUNKBAG!_" Kenan announced.

"Wait, this is live on iCarly?" Steven asked.

"Uh huh, but don't worry," Carly replied.

"Only, like, a million people are watching this, so..." Sam began.

"Yeah, so it's not like your whole life's over! Oh wait..."

Carly, Kenan, and Trina all leaned in close together. "It kind of is!"

"Aaah!" Steven shouted angrily before storming out of the closet.

"Bye Steven!" Carly, Kenan, Sam, and Trina told the camera as they waved at it.

"_RANDOM HUMILIATION!_" the camera announced. The girls began dancing around and Kenan continued playing his trumpet. Freddie laughed and took turns focusing the camera on different people out of the four. Carly and Trina high-fived each other. Finally, they got their revenge, and Steven received his long awaited comeuppance.


	52. Leave It All To Shine

_**(A/N: Sorry for the short hiatus; I just [sort of] finished five stories within the past three days. But this story is long from done, at least until Dan Schnieder decides to end this [NEVER!].)**_

* * *

><p>Trina led the iCarly gang to the main room where Rex had just successfully beaten another person at a rapping contest. Kenan Thompson and André were trying to get the panda, but it had escaped before they could, leaving them disappointed. Kenan said he might relocate again to get away from the crazy guy stalking him in there. Lane showed up and asked Tori why she didn't pay closer attention to Wilson and Maybelle. She replied by simply- and in a huge panic- slamming the door in their faces and running right up to Trina. Sam had called out Rex and rapped against him without even trying. Rex confessed that she was good.<p>

"Hey, y'all, we got the back-up now, so who wants to sing a little karaoke?" the DJ asks. Everyone began cheering.

"Yay!" Cat cried. "I love karaoke!"

"Cat!" Trina snapped.

"What?"

"Shh!" Trina shushed her. "Your doctor said you weren't supposed to talk!" Cat hesitated before taking of her headband.

_"He didn't say I couldn't sing!_" she sang. Everyone around her was naturally impressed.

"Well, alright," Trina said, shrugging.

"Hey iCarly!" the DJ called out. "Why don't you throw us in the gig?" He tossed Carly the microphone as everyone cheered.

"Alright," she said. "What song?"

"Trust me, I'm gonna spin one that _everybody_ knows!" He played a track and everyone recognized it instantly. Carly began it;

_"I know you'll see somehow the world will change for me and be so wonderful!"_

Trina took the mic as Carly passed it to her. _"Here I am, once again, feeling lost, but now and then-"_

Next came Carly and Sam. _"Live life, breathe air, I know somehow we're gonna get there and feel so wonderful!"_

Now Jade and Trina sang together, Trina jumping onto Jade's back. _"When you figure out how, you're lost in the moment, you disappear!"_

All five of the iCarly gang sang the next part together. _"It's all for real!"_

Kenan Thompson burst through the back door. _"I'm telling you just how I feel!"_ He left and everyone shrugged.

Cat, Jade, and Trina danced with each other, now all weilding microphones. _"You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action. You're never gonna fade, you'll be the main attraction!"_

Carly joined alongside Robbie and Beck. _"Wake up the members of our nation. It's you time to be!"_

_"Not a fantasy!"_ Trina, Freddie, and Spencer sang.

_"Just remember me!"_ Carly continued.

Trina and Carly skipped down beside Sam, André, and Tori on the floor._ "When it turns out right!"_

_"'Cause there's no chance unless you take one, and the time to see,"_ Carly, Freddie, Gibby, and Spencer sang.

The Vega sisters joined with Sam. _"Now if you live in your imagination, tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination!"_

André, Cat, and Carly stood by the large audience gathered around them. _"See the brighter side of every situation!"_

_"In my victory!"_ Trina sang with Jade. Then Carly replaced her. _"Just remember me!"_ Carly skipped away and Trina went on solo. _"When I make it shine!"_

_"Leave it all to me!"_ Carly continued. Then Andrè and Cat rejoined her. _"Just leave it all to me!"_

Trina danced around. _"When I make it shine!"_

Carly did too. _"Leave it all to me!"_

Jade and Sam danced around the side of the stage face-to-face. _"When you're living in your imagination!" _Now they all gathered together with Carly and Trina in the middle.

_"When I make it shine!"_ Trina held that note while the iCarly gang amd her friends went back and forth.

_"Leave it!"_

_"Make it!"_

_"Leave it!"_

_"Make it!"_

_"Leave it!"_

_"Make it!"_

_"Leave it!"_

Trina put an arm around Carly. _"When I make it shine!"_

Carly laughed and returned the one-arm hug. _"Just leave it all to me!"_


	53. We Made It

_**(A/N: amehakay asked, "Why not just end it properly?" Therefore, I decided, why the heck not? Might as well! It wouldn't be fair not to, right?)**_

* * *

><p>Trina smiled she sat in her seat between Sinjin and Tori. She was playing with her colorful robe. It was finally her high school graduation, and all seniors could decorate blank white robes any way they wanted to, just like their lockers. Trian tie-dyed hers and drew music notes. Cat covered hers in random stickers. Jade's was torn at the ends and dyed black. Beck's was now see-through, like his locker, revealling the plaid flannel and tatterred jeans he usually wore underneath. Robbie's had been dyed the same color as Cat's hair, and the redhead was the only one who wasn't aware of the reason why. Even after he wrote a song to her, she didn't get the hint that he had a thing for her. André's had his song lyrics written across it. Tori's had been decorated like her sister's locker, including the words "Let It Shine" written in yellow bubbly letters across the front. Yes, Tori was now in her graduating class. She hadn't made it the first time around, but Trina hated seeing her sister being rejected as coldly as she had been. The group decided to help Tori do something that she had accelled at over the years; stunt-doubling. She had practiced after she failed during her movie role. And Helen said yes too. Sure she was annoying, but she was Trina's little sister, and she still loved her unconditionally. Lane and Sikowitz had given speeches about how much they were going to miss the graduating class. So did Helen, who was a little more abrasive about her feeling towards those she disliked, such as Robbie, whose bike she ran over on the first day.<p>

"And now, the graduating class of Hollywood Arts High School!" she said cheerfully. She called out random names, but Trina only listened for than names of her friends.

"André Harris." The boy let out a loud whoop and jumped into the air. He danced a bit before finally going up and stage and accepting his diploma. The sounds of his grandmother could be heard from the stands as she ran out the stadium, screaming at the top of her lungs because of her claustrophobia.

"Beck Oliver." He walked onto stage and waved. The cries of Northridge girls rang out until they saw the glares of Jade West, who he had broken up and gotten back together with.

"Robbie Shapiro." The ventriloquist walked on stage without Rex for once. He let out a squeak when Helen gave him a dirty look.

"Caterina Valentine."

"Oh, yay, how exciting!" she giggled. The ditzy girl laughed as she ran over to get her diploma. She hugged Helen, Sikowitz, Lane, and even ex-Principal Eikner, who had returned for graduation. Eventually, someone had to guide her offstage when she didn't know what she was doing.

"Katrina Vega." Trina walked on stage and accepted her diploma, but rather than join her friends in their folding chairs on the football field, she stood beside her teachers.

"Victoria Vega." Tori went on stage and hugged her sister tightly.

"I couldn't have done this without you," she whispered into Trina's ears.

"Jade West."

"Whatever," the goth replied dully. But she hugged Trina as well. They were frenemies, after all.

"Now, before we finish this, we're going to have one final performance from our class. This is a student who had recently been given a recording contract from Shawn Quincy. Here is Trina Vega!" The entire stadium cheered as Trina steeped forward. She removed her robe to reveal her red tank top and black skinny jeans. She motioned for André to join her on stage. He grabbed a guitar that Lane was holding for him and he took off his robe too, now wearing a plain white shirt and jeans. He nodded to Trina as she grabbed the microphone from the podium Helen was standing at. He started playing the song everyone knew well; the song Trina performed at the Platinum Music Awards.

"_Got a one way ticket down a 2 way street  
>Got the wind in my hair and there's dust on my feet<br>I'm just trying to make it in America_

_Only thing to my name is an old t-shirt_  
><em>Faded 1985 from a Stones' concert<em>  
><em>And I'm dying to make it in America<em>

_And I'm singing the words to my favorite song_  
><em>With the rag top down and my glasses on<em>  
><em>And I'm driving straight through America<em>

_I wanna taste the sun_  
><em>Cause baby I'm born to run<em>  
><em>I got a feeling that I'm not the only one<em>

_I, I wanna show some skin_  
><em>Yeah baby I need the ocean<em>  
><em>And you can't stop me now I've got my heart in motion<em>  
><em>I want to make it in America<em>  
><em>Make it in America<em>

_I can see my star sunset and vine_  
><em>Gonna carve my name in the Hollywood sign<em>  
><em>Yeah I gotta, gotta make it in America<em>

_See me wearin' a smile, even if I'm broke_  
><em>I'll be singing the words from a song I wrote<em>  
><em>And I called it Make It In America<em>

_I wanna taste the sun_  
><em>Cause baby I'm born to run<em>  
><em>I got a feeling that I'm not the only one<em>

_I, I wanna show some skin_  
><em>Baby I need the ocean<em>  
><em>And you can't stop me now I've got my heart in motion<em>  
><em>I wanna make it in America<em>  
><em>Make it in America<em>

_I can feel the sweat dripping down my face_  
><em>I can hear my heart as it starts to race<em>  
><em>Yeah sometimes this world's such a lonely place<em>  
><em>If I just push on I know that<em>

_I wanna taste the sun_  
><em>Cause baby I'm born to run<em>  
><em>I got a feeling that I'm not the only one<em>

_I, I wanna show some skin_  
><em>Baby I need the ocean<em>  
><em>And you can't stop me now I've got my heart in motion<em>  
><em>I wanna make it in America<em>  
><em>Make it in America."<em>

"Well," Trina said, "we made it!" The class cheered and threw their caps into the air. Beck and Jade kissed. Tori and Cat hugged. Robbie and Cat hugged, although Cat had to pry herself off of the boy. Trina hugged her best friend.

They had made it.


End file.
